Despues de la muerte
by coolwater
Summary: Un alma partida en dos, un corazón roto y un pequeño q nunca tendrá la familia q debia? Así no es como lo hubiera querido el... Fic Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Coolwater: Todo ocurre despues de la muerte de yoh, mejor dicho de su supuesta muerte. Hao tras haberse fusionado con el alma de yoh, les pide a ren y anna q sean sus camaradas y busca la manera para convencerlos, mientras los amigos de yoh hacen todo lo posible por descubrir la manera de traer a yoh de nuevo a la vida y recuperar a sus amigos... (basado en el anime y algunas partes del manga)

**Despues de la muerte**

**Capitulo 1**

(¿): "Yoh"…

Dijo manta un niño de 14 años bastante pequeño para su edad, tenia la cabeza un poco grande y llevaba consigo un diccionario bajo el brazo y una tablilla de madera en el otro.

Manta: "si yo fuera mas fuerte esto no habría pasado, verdad Mouske?". El fantasma de un hombre, bastante musculoso de cabello castaño recogido apareció a su lado.

Mouske: "No Manta… no digas eso, lo q le sucedió a yoh y a amidamaru fue inevitable, tu hiciste lo q pudiste así q no te sientas mal, no todo esta perdido… después de todo aún tenemos a Ryu a Lyserg y a Horo horo no es así?

Manta: "Sí pero…" (Unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus mejilla y cayeron en la lápida negra q decía claramente YOH ASAKURA "TODO TIENE SOLUCIÓN" firma TUS AMIGOS.

Manta: "yoh siempre me protegía y yo no pude hacer nada por el! Me siento… tan… "

(¿): "Miserable? Si… yo pensaba lo mismo" salio un niño de pelo azul con un peinado bastante original en forma de punta, sus ojos eran amarillos como el sol y llevaba consigo una lanza antigua.

Manta: "Ren…" (hizo rápidamente su oversoul con su computadora formando un martillo gigante).

Ren: "Cuanto tiempo sin verte manta… creo q no nos veíamos desde la muerte de yoh, no es verdad… anna?"

Anna: "si es verdad, extraño verte limpiando los pisos enano cabezón"

Manta: "ustedes dos… traidores! Como se atreven siquiera de venir hasta la tumba de yoh. No tienen vergüenza!

Anna: "en ese lugar… solo se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de yoh, no tiene caso q le guardemos respeto a un cadáver sin valor."

Manta: "Miserables!" (se decía entre dientes) " esta vez… no escaparan!" (empezó a avanzar a gran velocidad, dispuesto a dar un gran golpe con su martillo.)

Ren: " ja, eso es todo lo q puedes hacer? Enano?" (había incrementado gracias a su oversoul el tamaño de su lanza y apuntándola contra el martillo, con un solo toque lo destruyo, dejando a manta tirado en el suelo por la fuerza del choque entre los dos oversouls.)

Manta: "tu… traidor, esto no se quedara así!"

Ren: "bueno entonces, creo q nos vamos, Hao debe estar esperando"

Anna: "si es verdad, fue bueno verte manta… cuídate " (tenia una sonrisa irónica en su rostro)

Ambos se alejaron misteriosamente adentrandose en el bosque q se encontraba en el cementerio.

Mouske: "te encuentras bien manta?"

Manta: "si…" dijo débilmente. "pero… otra vez, no pude hacer nada…"

Mouske: "no te lamentes, después de todo recién estas aprendiendo el arte del shamanismo aun no puedes pelear con alguien como ren, además… creo q fue mi culpa… después de todo no soy tan fuerte como basón o amidamaru"

Manta: "no mouske, no es verdad, tu tienes la misma capacidad de basón no te lamentes!". Dijo el pequeño mirando melancólicamente la lápida de su querido amigo yoh, mientras veía su semblante reflejado en ella, sonriendo como siempre y pronunciando su frase tan famosa…"todo tiene solución".

**FLASHBACK**

Anna: "no puede ser… no puede ser… YOHHHHHHHHHHHH! "gritaba arrodillada en el piso con puños en sus manos golpeando ferozmente la tierra. "Nunca te lo perdonare… HAO"

Hao: "Vaya q eres especial anna, con razón me gustas tanto! n n

Ren: " pagaras caro por lo q hiciste! HAO" dijo furioso, acompañado por dos niños más o menos de su misma edad, uno llamado lyserg, de pelo verde con una cara bastante inocente y el otro con su peinado en picos de pelo celeste, ambos muy enfadados.

Hao: "que lástima… a se desperdicien almas tan valiosas como la tuya y la de anna" dijo mirando fijamente a la itako. "No quieren… venir conmigo?"

Horo: "q dice?... estas loco o q, ni anna ni ren acompañaran a ningún lado a un asesino como tu! Dijo furioso.

Hao: "ya veo… y… si los obligo?"

Lyserg, Horo Horo, Manta: "que?... REN ANNA! "

……………………………

Ren: "donde estamos?"

Anna: "parece…un mundo paralelo"

Hao: "así es… se encuentran en mis recuerdos, los llevare a dar un paseo…solo para q piensen un poco antes de tomar su decisión de morir"

……………………………

Anna: "HAO!" dijo sacando un rosario de perlas azules de su cuello.

Los dos se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo, se veía una casa en llamas a lo lejos y a su lado apareció un pequeño de mas o menos unos 5 años quien los miraba fijamente y les sonreía de una manera muy inocente. Anna lo reconoció al instante.

Ren: " se parece a yoh" dijo un poco preocupado.

Anna: " el es hao, de pequeño" dijo con su aire de sabiduría.

Ren: " pero q hacemos en un lugar como este?".

De repente se diviso a lo lejos un grupo de hombres gritando demonio demonio! Al pequeño q se encontraba a su lado. Este sonrió de una manera irónica y con solo pasar a su lado corto en pedazos a esos hombres, luego se dio la vuelta y sonrió nuevamente a la pareja de shamanes q lo observaban con gran interés.

Hao: "Los humanos son seres diminutos q deben ser exterminados, si no no se salvara este hermoso mundo. Si creamos un mundo donde habiten solo shamanes este mundo se salvara y reinara la paz.Si ustedes me acompañan les prometo q me ayudaran a reinar este mundo"

Los dos sonrieron irónicamente.

Ren: " sigues pensando q te ayudaremos? Por si no lo recuerdas todavía tenemos en mente q fuiste tu quien mato a Yoh y eso es algo q no te podemos perdonar!"

Hao: "ya veo" dijo haciendo al mismo tiempo un símbolo con sus manos, apuntando a la pareja.

Anna:" q es esto?" dijo todavía confundida por el resplandor q salio de las manos de hao.

Anna: "yoh?" vio la cara de su prometido ahí en frente de ella, y sin dudarlo lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, le salían unas lagrimas por los ojos mientras decía "creí q te había perdido".

Yoh: "lo se…anna" sonrió irónicamente mientras sujetaba a la itako por la cintura.

…………………………………

Ren: " yoh? Yoh eres tu?" pregunto mirando fijamente a la misma figura de yoh delante suyo.

Yoh: "te dije q todo tiene solución no es así?".

…………………………………

(¿): "ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo q hizo el señor hao, q inútiles. No entiendo por q el señor hao quiere como camaradas a esos dos es el colmo!"

(¿): "Maty, Mary! Déjense de estupideces. Lo importante es q ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de las ilusiones q les causo el señor hao y ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para q cooperen con nosotros."

Tres mujeres, una de pelo azulado y largo, y dos mas, q parecian menores llamadas Kanna, Maty y Mary estaban paradas justo detrás de Hao quien estaba cruzado de brazos y en una especie de trance.

Hao: "Listo. Con eso bastara para q cooperen. No lo creen así?"

Maty, Mari, Kanna: "si"

……………………

Anna: "No tenias q hacer eso" dijo mientras veía la imagen de yoh un poco borrosa a lo lejos.

Hao: "Yoh no murió solo regreso al lugar al q pertenecía, no merece q llores por el, el nunca existió. Yo si estoy aquí, recuerda q yo puedo hacer q todo lo q deseaste se haga realidad, después de aquella infancia tan mala q tuviste, te mereces un futuro mejor al lado del rey shaman" Hao le extendió la mano en señal de seguirlo y anna aun llorando lo siguió, pensando en lo q le había dicho y repitiéndose a si misma "el nunca existió".

………………………

Ren se encontraba en una montaña muy alta justo en la punta, agarrando fuertemente su lanza, se dio vuelta rápidamente y le apunto a hao q se encontraba ahora justo enfrente de el, casi rozando la lanza pero sin demostrar ni un rastro de temor.

Ren: "¿q quisiste demostrar con eso?" dijo un poco enfadado.

Hao: "eres muy desafiante verdad, déjame ver, si mas no recuerdo tu le tenias un odio mortal a tu padre o me equivoco? Tb deseabas un mundo sin humanos es decir teníamos un objetivo en común. Pero luego conociste a yoh y todo cambio… tu odio por los humanos desapareció y tu objetivo cambio radicalmente, decidiste q crearías un mundo sin odio, pero si te das cuenta el odio fue creado por los humanos. así es los humanos crearon el odio desde q nacieron y es por eso q crearon tantas complicaciones y trajeron desgracias a este mundo."

En ese momento hizo aparecer un lugar al parecer ellos eran como fantasmas q flotaban en el aire mientras veían lo q pasaba, era un desierto, varias casas y edificios derrumbados a lo lejos, al parecer no había rastros de personas vivas, al ver todo esto ren estaba muy sorprendido por esto y antes de q pudiera decir nada la imagen cambió rápidamente a lo q parecía ser la casa de manta totalmente destrozada.

Ren: "Manta…" dijo muy sorprendido al no encontrar rastros de su amigo, inmediatamente la imagen cambio nuevamente a otro lugar desierto en el q se veía una tabla de nieve partida en varios pedazos y una espada de madera muy malgastada clavada en el suelo. "horo horo, ryu… todos están…"

Hao: "así es, todos padecieron por culpa de los humanos, debido al calentamiento global todo el hielo de los polos se derritió y fue inundando poco a poco todos los continentes, tb debido a las múltiples guerras q comenzaron varias ciudades fueron saqueadas y destruidas y toda la gente padeció… dime esto es lo q quieres para tus preciados amigos, si te unes a mi esto puede cambiar, piénsalo bien."

Entonces hao desapareció dejando a ren todavía atónito por todo lo q estaba viendo.

Ren: "manta, horo horo, ryu, lyserg, chocolove, anna… todos… morirán" se levanto del suelo pero no levanto la mirada. "hao!"

Hao: "dime ya tomaste tu decisión?" al parecer ya sabia la respuesta.

Ren: "te ayudare" dijo muy seguro y enseguida fue con hao.

…………………

Hao: "necesito q mis 2 nuevos colegas hagan algo por mi"

Ren, Anna: " q necesitas."

Hao: "al parecer es el funeral de yoh, q estupidos en hacer un funeral para alguien q nunca existió, vayan a dejárselos claro. Esta bien?"

R y A: "si" dijeron y enseguida partieron.

Hao: "esto será muy divertido" riéndose.

………………………

Horo horo, ryu, manta, tamao, la familia de yoh, lyserg, chocolove, pilika, jun y todos los shamanes q fueron conociendo durante el torneo se encontraban en el cementerio general de Tokio, todos vestían de negro y estaban muy tristes y lloraban mientras veían en un hueco muy profundo el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo de yoh.

Ren: "por q lloran, no hay nadie ahí dentro."

Manta: "REN! Eres tú! Escapaste de hao. Dónde esta anna?"

Ren: "calla enano" y en seguida lanzo un ataque directo con su lanza a manta, horo horo se paro frente a él y con su tabla detuvo el ataque de ren.

Horo: "q pasa ren. Tú no eres así" dijo confundido.

Ren: "y me puedes decir como era antes?" y ataco rápidamente a horo horo nuevamente.

Horo: "KORORO! MAREA DE HIELO!" Un montón de picos de hielo aparecían del suelo en dirección a donde estaba ren, y este muy hábilmente esquivo el ataque.

Anna: "no gastes tus energías en el, no es eso a lo q vinimos" apareciendo misteriosamente de detrás de un árbol.

Lyserg: "pero… anna" tb confundido.

Anna: "no me mires con esa cara o estos dos demonios te la comerán" le dijo

al mismo tiempo q los demonios del pergamino Zenki y Goki aparecían detrás ella.

Ryu: "q sucede con ustedes? Por q están haciendo esto?" pregunto mientras ayudaba a manta quien se había desmayado y a lyserg q había sido atacado por Zenki.

Anna: "vinimos a pedirles q nos entreguen el cuerpo de yoh. Planeamos entregárselo a Hao."

Ren: "y tb a pedirles q se unan a hao, el en verdad nos mostró la otra cara de este mundo y creemos q seria bueno q se le unieran para q empecemos la limpieza de este mundo."

Horo: "a si? Nosotros nunca traicionaremos a yoh, ustedes se dejaron convencer muy fácilmente. No puedo creer q los dos mejores amigos de yoh ahora estén a la merced de el asesino q lo mato!"

Anna: "q ingenuo eres. Yoh no murió solo regreso al lugar al q pertenecía… "

fue interrumpida por kanna quien la tomo del hombro y le dijo:

kanna: "el señor hao dice q es suficiente."

Anna: "si, vamonos."

Ella, Ren y Kanna desaparecieron nuevamente en el interior del bosque.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Horo: "Manta, q estas haciendo aquí?"

Manta: "yo solo… estaba recordando el dia en q ren y anna nos atacaron"

Horo: "ya veo" se sento al lado suyo. "sabes, yo tb me pregunto como es q ren y anna pudieron hacerle eso a Yoh…todavía no lo creo"

Manta: "es verdad, después de todo ellos eran sus mejores amigos y querian mucho a Yoh… me pregunto si… en verdad se volvieron amigos de Hao por cuenta propia o es q el hizo algo para obligarlos."

Horo: "estoy seguro de q todo esto es obra suya, ellos no se dejarian tan fácilmente." Se echo en el pasto con las manos en la nuca. "Yoh nunca se los hubiera permitido…" dijo melancólicamente, sus ojos se empezaban a empañar.

Manta: "Horo horo…" lo miro fijamente y luego bajo la mirada para cambiar de conversación. "crees q el vuelva?"

Horo: "recuerda q tenemos un plan…"

Continuara...

Coolwater: HOLAAAAAAAAAAA espero les haya gustado, el primero de muchos capitulos mas de mi primer fic. No olviden dejar reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Despues de la muerte**

**Capitulo 2**

Tamao: "Esta listo señora kino?" pregunto la pelirosada

Yomeih: "Espera un poco más Tamao, este proceso es bastante complicado" dijo un anciano bajito.

Tamao: "En ese caso, ire a ver como andan los demás, con su permiso"

Yomeih: "Regresa en una hora"

Tamao: "Si"

………………………………………

Lyserg: "Alguna noticia?"

Horo: "Ninguna, parece q no se aparecieron mas, pero a decir verdad… creo q si regresaron, pero manta no me quiso decir nada"

Lyserg: "ya veo"

Dio un pequeño suspiro y se levanto de la mesa en donde estaba sentado con horo horo.

Lyserg: "De veras crees q esto funcione?"

Horo: "por supuesto, olvidad con quien estas hablando?"

Se escucha el sonar de la puerta, horo y lyserg sorprendidos ya q no esperaban ninguna visita fueron a abrir de inmediato.

Manta: "Soy yo!" grito, aunq sin animos, el pequño.

Horo: "Manta… No te esperabamos tan temprano, pensamos q ibas a ir a alguna de tus clases…" fue interrumpido por el estruendo q causo el golpe de un enorme diccionario con la mesa en la q estaban sentados.

Manta: "Esos dos… Regresaron… y me atacaron, no pude hacer nada…"

Lyserg: "Nos lo debiste avisar de inmediato!"

Horo: "Tranquilo lyserg, no es su culpa, después de todo el no sabe como enfrentar una batalla solo…" Fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonar de la puerta.

Tamao: "Ya llegué!" dijo emocionada al entrar. "Les traigo buenas noticias, el conjuro q esta realizando la señora kino y el señor yomeih estará listo en poco tiempo!"

Horo: "Ves manta, todo se solucionara"

Lyserg: "je… eso es lo q siempre decía Yoh"

Un silencio invadió la habitación, la cara emocionada de Tamao cambio rápidamente a un perfil triste y q manta ocultara su cara con sus brazos.

Horo: "Bueno si ya va a estar listo, lo mejor es q nos alistemos para ir a la montaña osore"

"Si!" dijeron todos en coro y asi recogieron sus mochilas y partieron rápidamente al aeropuerto.

………………………

Hao: "Estan planeando algo, verdad?"

Anna: "Parece que quieren recuperar el alma de Yoh, no puedo descifrar nada mas"

Ren: " No es necesario q te esfuerzes, vamos a averiguarlo personalmente!"

Hao: "Me parece muy bien! Yo tb ire"

……………………………

Horo: "Vaya q es un camino largo, no entiendo por q no pudimos tomar el helicóptero"

Manta: " Debes estar bromeando verdad? Con este frio y las corrientes de viento tan fuertes pudimos quedarnos plantados en algun lugar!"

Lyserg: "Eso es lo q menos importa en estos momentos, bueno, ya llegamos."

Anna: "Eso es lo q tu crees!"

Todos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, no podian creer lo q veian, a la rubia itako acompañada de ese ser, el mismo q le quito la vida a su amigo…

"HAO!"

………………………………

Kino: "Esta aquí"

Yomei: "Justo a tiempo"

…………………………………

Horo: "Q estan haciedo aquí?"

Lyserg: "No pueden dejarnos solos un minuto verdad? Esta vez no nos quedaremos sin pelear, ahora estamos preparados!"

Hao: "Eso ya lo veremos"

El espíritu de fuego lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el peliverde, y este al mismo tiempo hizo un escudo con su pendulo pero no fue suficiente, el fuego lo golpeo hasta tirarlo y hacerle mucho daño.

Con lyserg en el suelo horo horo inmediatamente hizo su oversoul para atacar a hao, pero en cuanto hizo su ataque Zenki aparecio y lo ataco tb.

Anna: "No intentes tomarnos por sorpresa, no te funcionara."

Horo: "Maldita sea!" dijo levantandose después del gran impacto q recibio por parte de Zenki.

Ren: "parece q todavía tienes bastante energia verdad?" el peliazulado tb lo ataco "recibe my cuchilla dorada!" y tumbo a horo horo en el suelo, aparentemente inconciente.

Manta: "Por q?... Por q hacen esto!"

Anna: "No dejaremos q se interpongan en el camino de Mi Hao!"

Manta: " Q dijo? "Mi" hao?"

Hao: "Creo q es suficiente, mas les vale no intentar nada o les ira peor, entendieron?"

Hao desaparecio entre el fuego, junto a ren y anna.

Manta: "No puede ser… Acaso anna y ren aceptaron completamente ser aliados de hao?"

Lyserg: "Es lo mas probable…" dijo levantandose muy adolorido del suelo, y apenas pudiendo caminar se acerco a horo para ayudarlo.

Manta: "Q quieres decir con eso?"

Lyserg: "Hao es capaz de manipular a cualquiera, estoy seguro de q les dijo o hizo algo a ren y anna para q reaccionara de ese modo, en especial a anna, recuerda q ya deseaba desde hace rato q ella quiera estar a su lado" le decia a manta mientras levantaba cuidadosamente a horo del suelo.

Manta: "Es verdad……" recuerda:

**FLASHBACK**

Hao: "Hola te estaba esperando!"

Manta: "esperame anna!" cansado, se da cuenta de q hao esta ahí y … "hao!"

Anna: Sacadose las gafas. "Por fin apareciste hao asakura"

Hao: "Tenia deseos de verte anna, queria conocer a la futura esposa q derroto a mis espiritus."

Manta: "queria verla?"

Hao: "Ya nos habiamos visto verdad? tu no eres shaman se puede saber q estas haciendo aqui?"

Manta: "Yo vine por q ... me preocupaba yoh"

Hao: "Eres muy curioso" n.n!

Anna: "Aqui traigo la bitacora magica, dime algo si se la entrego a yoh te meteras en grandes aprietos?"

Hao: "Para nada, al contrario lo q mas deseo en este momento es q se la entregues cuanto antes a yoh"

Anna: "Q quieres decir con eso hao?"

Hao: "la verdad es q yoh todavia es muy debil, si no se hace fuerte sera imposible avanzar a las siguietes batallas q le esperan. Pero una vez q domine el poder de la bitacora magica obtendra poderes q jamas se compararan con los de cualquier shaman.

Como vez yoh necesita convertirse en un gran guerrero para q asi pueda ayudarme con mi objetivo!"

Tamao: q le ayude?

Manta: quiere q yoh sea su camarada!"

Anna: " Tu sabes muy bien q yoh nunca te aydara por q sigues diciendo esos disparates!"

Manta: Sorprendido. "Anna como llegaste hasta alla!"

Hao: "Ja, ja, ja! Q bien…" la futura esposa de los asakura…" Salta y se para justo detrás de anna. "Necesita mucho valor!"

Anna: "Ya estoy harta de tus bufonadas!" Alza su mano para darle una gran bofetada a Hao, pero este la detiene.

Tamao: "Es la primera vez q detienen!"

Manta: "Q detienen la super bofetada de anna!"

Hao: Acercandose mas a anna mientras le sujeta la mano. "Me has cautivado eres la candidata mas indicada para convertirte en la esposa del rey shaman"

Anna: "Q ingenuo eres..." Le da un cachetazo a hao con la mano q tenia libre. "Aun puedo usar mi mano izquierda!"

Tamao, Manta: Un poco asustados "Uso la mano mas poderosa q tiene!"

Hao: Tb sorprendido y atónito por lo q acababa de pasar, pero después reacciona con una sonrisa. "Lo q mas importa ahora es q le entregues esa bitacora a yoh, te lo encargo!" Se aleja.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Manta: "Ahora q lo dices es verdad, hao siempre tuvo cierto interes en anna."

Horo: "Y no es para sorprenderse, esa niña, es realmente muy parecida a hao, pero lo q no puedo aceptar es q siendo la prometida de yoh, se haya resignado a estar con ese mounstruo" acababa de reaccionar, pero aun estaba muy debil y adolorido.

Manta: "Creo q sera mejor llevarlos a los 2 al hospital"

Parten inmediatamente.

…………………………………………

La rubia entra a uno de los cuartos de la pension de hao, se acerca misteriosamente a una caja negra mediana, la abre y saca de ella los audifonos naranjas de yoh, los mira, sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, se los coloca mientras dice dentro de si "Yoh……"

Hao: Abre rapidamente la puerta y sorprende a anna "Q estas haciendo?"

Anna: Asustada se saca los audifonos y los vuelve a poner a su lugar. "ehh… yo solo estaba……"

Hao: Ve la caja media abierta y adivina lo q acababa de pasar. "Ya veo, estabas pensando en yoh…" la mira.

Anna: Intenta devolverle la mirada pero la baja nuevamente.

Hao: Cierra sus ojos, un poco decepcionado, pero luego reacciona, justo como lo hacia yoh. "Acompañame!"

Anna: "Q?" levanta la mirada.

Hao: "Te llevare a ver algo"

Anna camina hasta el y desaparecen entre llamas. Aparecen nuevamente pero en un desierto, q al parecer estaba muy alejado de la civilización, se encuentra en la cima de una montaña, en un lugar plano, a la noche.

Hao: "Quiero q veas el cielo"

Anna: Lo mira y luego levanta la vista, para ver el cielo negro completamente iluminado por las estrellas, había millones, se podian ver las constelaciones, e icluso planetas, y al centro de ese cielo tan hermoso se encontraba la luna, mas grande de lo q jamas había visto, blanca y hermosa, miraba todo el espectáculo admirada, completamente conmocionada.

Hao: "Todo eso, es solo una pequeña parte de la hermosura q muestra este mundo, lo demas fue o sera destruido por los humanos, por eso te quiero a mi lado, para q cuando este mundo sea mio, pueda mostrarte todas las hermosuras q hay en este planeta, te aseguro q ningun otro shaman podra hacer esto." n.n!

Anna: " Es… hermoso" cierra sus ojos y voltea par ver a hao de cara. " Es verdad ninguna otra persona podra mostrarme algo asi" levana la mirada y ve a hao, directamente a los ojos.

Hao: Sentado en una piedra con su brazo sobre su rodilla (como de costumbre nn), "se q yoh formo una gran parte de tu vida, y q hasta llegaste a amarlo" lo decia con mucha tranquilidad y seguridad en sus palabras, "pero el nunca te pudo dar ni hubiera podido darte lo q yo te estoy ofreciendo además… el nunca te hubiera querido, como yo te quiero"

Anna: Lo mira sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos, inmovilizada.

Hao: Se aceca lentamente hacia ella, la toma de la quijada, y la besa.

Anna: Cierra sus ojos, y responde al beso.

Continuara

UYYYYYYYYYYYYY, jeje gracias por los reviews! Quiero agradecer a la generala por ayudarme a subir mi histora. Sigan dejando reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Después de la muerte**

**Capitulo 3**

**FLASHBACK**

Anna: "Toma" le entrega a yoh un paquete.

Yoh: "mm, q es?" lo agarra

Anna: "Te lo manda tu abuelo" mientras yoh desenvuelve el paquete y saca de el la espada sagrada, "dice q es un tesoro de la nación, así q no vayas a romperlo"

Yoh: "Y para q voy a usar esto?" mira a anna.

Anna: "No lo se"

Yoh: Mira la espada pensativo, "bueno no importa"

Anna: "Yoh…" en tono de regaño.

Yoh: "mm, se a q te refieres" anna lo mira, "te ves bien como siempre!"

Anna: "Tu tb.."

Yoh ríe, como siempre lo hace.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Anna: Abre los ojos, al parecer estaba soñando, "se q no debería pensar en el, pero……"

Ren: Se para de costado en la puerta del cuarto de anna, "no puedes dormir?"

Anna: "eh? Ahh si, tuve un sueño… mas bien un recuerdo…"

Ren: "Sobre yoh?" la mira.

Anna: Le devuelve la mirada, después la baja y asiente con la cabeza un poco apenada.

Ren: "Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tb tengo esos sueños… de las grandes batallas q tuve con yoh…" se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, y mira al techo, como queriendo recordar, "esas si eran batallas, en las q peleaba con todas mis fuerzas, admito q extraño… la esencia de yoh en esas batallas… siempre mostrándose tranquilo, y a la vez dando lo mejor de el." Baja la mirada, se le va la sonrisa.

Anna: sonríe, "lo extrañas?"

Ren: vuelve a sonreír, "no… la verdad es q me siento muy feliz al lado de hao. Extraño las batallas q tenia con yoh pero debo admitir q hao me dio muy buenas razones para pelear"

Anna: lanza una pequeña risa, "es verdad, después de todo… no es un tipo malo"

Ren: "Creo q eso lo sabes muy bien verdad?"

Anna: se sonroja luego lanza otra pequeña risa, "si a mi tb me dio muy buenas razones para pelear a su lado"

Ren: "Aunq debo admitir q te dejaste convencer bastante rápido" levanta la mirada, y la fija en ella, como esperando una respuesta.

Anna: baja la mirada, "eso es por q… ayer, cuando se me acerco para besarme, antes de levantar la mirada para verlo, vi la cara de yoh, y cuando levante la mirada, y el estaba frente mío, la seguía viendo… no pude evitarlo… después de todo, yo lo amaba."

Ren: "Y nunca te preguntaste si el te amaba tb?"

Anna: "esa fue otra de las razones, por las q acepte estar con hao, el si admite q me quiere y q dará todo por mi, aunq yoh lo hiciera, nunca me lo dijo en cara"

Ren: "ya veo…"se sobresalta, "alguien nos esta viendo…"

Anna: "si, es Marion, nos esta escuchando desde hace un buen tiempo.."

La figura de una chica en la oscuridad se aleja lentamente del pasillo en donde se encontraban. "esa niña si q es curiosa"

Ren: "no te molesta q haya escuchado lo q dijiste, se lo podría decir a hao"

Anna: "Dime tu realmente crees q el no se habrá dado cuenta ya?"

Silencio.

……………………………………

Fausto: "No te preocupes horo horo, tus heridas sanaran, no fueron tan graves." Enmendando a horo el brazo, mientras Eliza le ayudaba enmendándole la cabeza.

Horo: "Me sorprende q ese desgraciado no me haya matado… miserable! Creo q va a seguir con estos ataques hasta acabarnos por completo."

Lyserg: "Si es verdad, ahora ni siquiera tenemos a yoh para por lo menos mantener una batalla decente con el"

Horo: "Q quieres decir? Q ese debilucho daba mejor pelea q nosotros?"

Entra un hombre a la sala de enfermería, vestido de blanco con un peinado bastante curioso e interrumpe a horo, su nombre es Ryu con su espada de madera.

Ryu: "Sabes muy en el fondo q Lyserg tiene razón, para q vas a negarlo?"

Manta, Lyserg, Horo,Fausto: "Ryu! Q haces acá?"

Horo: "Eres un sinvergüenza recién te apareces después de la pelea, cobarde."

Ryu: "Bueno después del funeral de don Yoh, decidi ir con el señor Mikihisa para q me ayudara a incrementar mis poderes"

Manta: "Y funciono?"

Ryu: voltea solo su cabeza en la dirección en la q estaba manta, "por q no lo compruebas por ti mismo?"

El oversoul de Ryu realmente había incrementado considerablemente, ahora parecía un martillo de púas pero en vez de púas se encontraban las cabezas de las serpientes, listas para atacar."

Horo: "Ja, eso es pura imagen, apuesto a q sigues tan débil como siempre" lo decía en un tono burlón.

Ryu: "Quieres comprobarlo ahora!"

Horo: "No estaría mal intentarlo!" ambos se encontraban cara a cara produciendo rayos con los ojos.

Manta: "Ya dejen de pelar!"

Ryu: "Manta tiene razón, además no es eso por lo q estamos acá"

Todos se miraron, luego bajaron la mirada y cerraron los ojos, sabían exactamente lo q iba a pasar.

Lyserg: "Tamao dijo q la señora Kino esta lista para empezar con el plan."

Ryu: "Pues no perdamos el tiempo!"

Horo: "Y de donde crees q venimos eh, por q crees q estamos lastimados!"

Ryu: "NO ME DIGAN Q HAO LOS ATACO AL LLEGAR!"

Manta: "Así es, al parecer sabia exactamente lo q planeábamos"

Ryu: "Ese miserable, pero hay algo q no entiendo…" se para un cacho y hace una cara de pensativo, "por q no los mato?"

Lyserg: "Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros", se para y camina hasta la ventana, afuera estaba lloviendo, la ciudad nublada le daba un toque de misterio a la situación, "si el podía matarnos muy fácilmente……por q no lo hizo?"

Todos se quedaron pensativos un momento.

Manta: "Bueno no es necesario pensar en eso, lo mas importante ahora es buscar la manera de distraer a hao para llegar a la montaña osore"

Mouske: "Es verdad pero, debemos engañar su mente, no sus ojos, por q es así como nos descubrió la ultima vez."

Horo: Sorprendido, "Y TU COMO LLEGASTE ACA!"

Mouske: "Por si se te había olvidado, me convertí en el espíritu acompañante de manta"

Manta: "Es natural q lo olvide, después de todo el no estuvo el momento en q decidiste ser mi espíritu!"

Horo: "Pues parece q me perdí muchas cosas… bueno en fin, q tienes planeado para engañar a hao?"

Mouske: sonríe.

…………………………………………

Opacho: "Mi señor hao!"

Hao: Sentado con el brazo sobre su rodilla mirando la luna, "si ya lo se, parece q no se rinden, esos los amigos de Yoh" baja la cabeza par ver mejor a opacho, cierra sus ojos y con una sonrisa en tono burlón, "parece q vamos a tener q hacerles otra visita, verdad opacho?"

Opacho: "Si!" se aleja.

Hao: "Pero opacho…" opacho se detiene y voltea a ver a hao, "no los dejen ir tan lejos."

Opacho: "Si mi señor!"

…………………………………………

Kanna, Marion, Maty: "El señor hao quiere q ataquen a los amigos del señor yoh, no los dejen ir a la montaña osore n.n"

Kanna: "Enseguida!"

Maty, Mari: "Si!"

Anna: "Y por q no nos mando a nosotros?"

Opacho: Se da la vuelta para ver a anna, "el señor hao tiene algo especial preparado para usted, sígame por favor"

Marion antes de irse se dio la vuelta para mirar a anna, pareció no darle mucha importancia y se fue.

Anna siguió a opacho hasta la habitación de hao, en donde se encontraba el mirando a la luna desde su ventana, todo iluminado por esa gran luna después de la lluvia, hacia ver como q todo brillaba a su alrededor, el ambiente era bastante acogedor.

Hao: "Necesito saber algo, y escucharlo de tus propias palabras…" se paro, volteo a ver a anna, la miro a los ojos, "a quien ves, cuando me ves a mí?"

Anna: se estaba esperando lo q venia, sus largos cabellos rubios tapaban sus ojos, después levanto la mirada, y por un pequeñísimo instante, vio a yoh, en la cara de hao, y estaba apunto de cometer el error mas grande de su vida, cuando por fin reacciono, "a q te refieres?... veo al shaman mas poderoso del mundo!"

Hao: "A mi no tienes por q mentirme, y lo sabes." Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, la tomo de los hombros, y la beso, se separo, "ese es quien soy, hao asakura, de una forma u otra, hare q te olvides de ese ser, ya veras q lo conseguiré!", aunq no fuera su intención, el semblante de yoh se dibujo en la cara de hao.

Anna: No pudo evitar ver la cara de yoh en hao, pero recordó lo q el hace unos segundos le dijo, y vio al gran hao asakura parado frente a ella, esperando una respuesta…

………………………………………

Se escucha el sonido de una gota de agua, todo esta oscuro, solo se identifica la figura de un chico, flotando entre toda esa oscuridad, el chico esta inconciente, otra gota de agua se escucha, la figura de otro chico igual al primero aparece en la oscuridad, pero este no esta inconciente. Cierra sus ojos y le extiende la mano, el otro chico se para, lo sigue.

………………………………………

Horo: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" todo furiosos atacaba con la posesión de objetos aumentada a ashcroft, pero este le devolvió el ataque sin ningún problema, causando q horo vuele por los cielos hasta caer en el piso hincado, se levanto de nuevo para volver a hacer el ataque. "RESPLANDOR DE CRISTALES!", su posesión de objetos q había disminuido volvió a aparecer, transformándose en una hermosa mujer de hielo.

Kanna: "Me hacer reír, si sigues así, tu poder espiritual desaparecerá en menos de lo q piensas"

Ryu: "Carroza de las serpiente de agua!"

Marion: "Billy de kid" dijo sin mostrar ningún interés y enseguida su muñeco empezó a dar disparos hacia la carroza de ryu, q no pudo evadir fácilmente.

Maty: "Dulce o truco!" la calabaza de maty atacaba a lyserg con gran velocidad, dejándolo indefenso e incapaz de defenderse.

Lyserg: "AAAAAAAAAA, morphin!" Por fin había reaccionado y llamo a su hada para hacer su técnica especial, "Fusión de angeles!" morphin se había transformado en un hermoso ángel, y con una especie de espada avanzo rápidamente hacia el muñeco calabaza de matilda.

Maty: "Q insignificante!" la calabaza de maty ataco al ángel de lyserg, haciéndolo pedazos, "El señor hao nos pidió q no los dejáramos avanzar mas, o interferían con sus planes!" atacando nuevamente a lyserg hasta estampillarlo contra la pared.

Horo: Se levantaba del suelo, muy lentamente, adolorido y lastimado, "así nunca……" la imagen de yoh se le pasaba por la mente, "así nunca regresaremos a yoh!", su posesión de objetos se formo nuevamente, ataco a ashcroft y lo derribo, "lo logre!" dijo emocionado, pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas de lo q estaban al ver q ashcroft aparecía nuevamente. "No puede ser……"

Kanna: "Vamos, queremos una buena pelea nos estamos aburriendo"

Sin darse cuenta, un enorme martillo golpeo a ashcroft dejándolo destrozado nuevamente.

Kanna: Se sorprende y se para para mirar mejor el martillo, "q fue eso!..."

Manta: "Sabíamos q hao iba a mandar a alguien para interferir con nuestros planes, por eso nosotros tb nos preparamos"

Kanna: "Q!" se dio la vuelta y observo q marion y maty estaban totalmente aprisionadas por el cordón del péndulo de lyserg.

Manta: "Fue muy difícil, realizar el conjuro para q desaparezca su posesión de objetos, por eso hicimos q los demás las agotaran primero, todo gracias a la bitácora mágica!" n.n

Kanna: "Pero la bitácora mágica la tenia anna como fue q la recuperaron?"

Un hombre apareció en la punta de un árbol, llevaba una mascara puesta y tenia el cabello largo, su nombre, era mikihisa.

Mikihisa: "Te equivocas, la bitácora la tenia yo, anna me la entrego antes de partir al territorio sagrado, gracias a ella, kino pudo hacer el conjuro para q mediante el ataque de los chicos, sus posesiones de objetos fueran desvaneciéndose, poco a poco sin q ustedes se dieran cuenta, la verdad planeábamos usarlos con Ren y Anna pero ustedes tb sirvieron."

Kanna: Todavía sorprendida, trato de atacarlos pero ashcroft no respondió, "no es posible, ni siquiera el señor hao puede desvanecer una posesión a su voluntad, esos no son los conocimientos de la bitácora!"

Un hombre bajito apareció de detrás del árbol donde se encontraba mikihisa.

Yomei: "así es, kino le aumento un par de cosas, lo importante es q no dejaremos q interfieran con nuestros planes para recuperara a yoh!"

Lyserg: "péndulo en forma de torpedo!" el cordón del péndulo de Lyserg aprisiono a kanna junto con las demás, y las dejaron atadas a un árbol vigiladas por algunos de los guardianes del abuelo de Yoh, Yomei.

Yomei: "Ahora no tienen excusa para tardar mas tiempo"

Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, Fausto: "Si!", partieron todos junto a mikihisa, yomei, tamao y manta.

………………………………………

Anna: horrorizada, "estas…… sangrando…"

Hao: "No te preocupes, parece q recuperaron la bitácora, no podemos perder mas tiempo, o todo lo q hice será en vano…"

…………………………………………

Se escucha otra vez en el lugar oscuro otra gota de agua, esta vez los dos chicos estaban inconcientes, otra gota de agua se escucho y ambos despertaron.

Continuara…

fiu! por fin el capitulo 3, va bien no? bueno, dejen reviews y diganme si quieren q cambie algo, y para responder a la pregunta de q si va a haber un yohxanna, mm la verdad no se, puede ser, quiero q sea sorpresa n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de la muerte**

**Capitulo 4**

Kino: "Bueno queridos shamanes, ahora es su turno, necesito q enfrenten a Hao una vez más para así poder desdoblarlo y sacar el alma de yoh" se da la vuelta, aunq era ciega, aun así podía sentir las presencias de las demás personas, "todavía tienes el cuerpo, verdad Jun Tao?"

La figura de una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos verdes y vestido negro se aproximo, tenia un par de pergaminos blancos en su mano tapando su boca.

Jun: "No fue difícil, recuerde q mi familia es experta en estas cosas" señalo una especie de ataúd en el suelo, luego fijo la mirada en los 4 amigos, "cuanto tiempo sin verlos! nn"

Horo: "A nosotros tb nos sorprende verte acá, y dime, si el cuerpo de Yoh esta ahí, q fue lo q enterramos?"

Jun: Lanza una pequeña risita, "antes del funeral la señora Kino ya me había pedido q guardara el cuerpo de Yoh por q tenían planeado algo así q cambie el cuerpo de Yoh por uno de los zombis de mi familia"

Ryu: "Ya se me hacia q el cuerpo de don Yoh no podía pesar tanto --' "

Lyserg: "Ya entiendo cuando saquemos el alma del cuerpo de Hao este se ira directamente a su cuerpo, es muy ingenioso señora Kino!"

Kino: "Tonto, aunq saquemos el alma del cuerpo de Hao será muy difícil introducirla de nuevo a su cuerpo es por eso q necesitamos el cuerpo de Yoh para distraer a Hao y cuando el alma de Yoh se libere de el, la mantendremos un momento en su forma espiritual hasta matar a Hao, después podremos introducirla al cuerpo de Yoh"

Fausto: "Pero aun así será difícil desdoblar a Hao, como lo lograremos?"

Kino: "Lastimosamente la única q puede lograr esa técnica es anna, por eso debemos ponerla a ella mas de nuestro lado"

Manta: "Eso es imposible, creo q Anna ya esta enamorada de Hao!"

Horo: "Todo tiene solución" miro a manta recordándole a Yoh, "no creo q anna ya se haya olvidado de Yoh, todavía hay esperanza, es difícil pero no imposible nn"

Tamao: "Y como piensan lograrlo, Hao esta muy pendiente de la señorita Anna"

Lyserg: "Eso lo resolveremos con tiempo, ahora debemos prepararnos para la pelea con Hao"

Ryu: "Es verdad, tal vez incluso nos resulte mas fácil de lo q parece ;) "

Le guiña un ojo a Tamao, esta se ruboriza como siempre, Jun se acerca mas a ellos con las manos en la cintura.

Jun: "Respecto a Anna, no se preocupen, q yo ya tengo un plan." Mira al ataúd y un cuerpo se levanta, no se lo puede identificar por la oscuridad pero ya todos saben quien es.

…………………………………………

Ren: "CUCHILLA DORADA!" La lanza se mueve rápidamente cortando el cordón q sujetaba a las tres mujeres, ya inconcientes por la presión de la cuerda.

Kanna: "Gracias, todo estaba planeado."

Ren: "Si, eso veo"

Matty: "Tienen, la bitácora"

Ren: Mira a Matty confundido y luego fija su mirada al frente, "Yoh…"

………………………………………

Hao: "Es imposible q yo no lo haya presentido, no les creo!"

Kanna: "Señor Hao, estoy segura de q poseen la bitácora y q hicieron un conjuro muy poderoso para q nosotros caigamos en su trampa."

Hao: "Eso es imposible, nadie excepto anna y yo puede hacerle algo a la bitácora mágica, como pudieron cambiarla?"

Anna: Nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo confundida, ella tb estaba preocupada por la bitácora, sabia q había sido la señora Kino, después de todo, ella le enseño todo lo q sabe, pero hao tenia razón, solo ella y el podían con los poderes de la bitácora, entonces lo recordó, esa vez q se la llevo a Yoh para q incremente sus poderes, todos ellos habían vivido los recuerdos de la bitácora, seria posible q?..., "todavía sean parte de ella?..."

Hao: "mmm ahora q lo mencionas, es posible, necesito comprobarlo… Lackif!"

Lackif: "Si, mi señor Hao?" apareció de detrás de Hao misteriosamente.

Hao: "Parece q los amigos de Yoh quieren jugar, necesito q les des una invitación al cementerio, necesito… comprobar algo."

Lackif: "enseguida!" parte.

……………………………

Horo: "Ahora puedes por favor decirme, cual es tu plan, Lyserg?"

Lyserg: "Como el equipo flor no esta donde las dejamos, estoy seguro de q ya se liberaron y le contaron todo a Hao, y el seguramente nos mando a otro de sus camaradas a hacernos batalla, solo nos queda, esperar"

Ryu: "Esto es muy aburrido, no deberíamos ir al cementerio, estoy casi seguro de q planean atacarnos allá."

Fausto: "Por q lo dices?"

Ryu: "Es muy fácil deducir los planes de Hao, después de todo si realmente se fusiono con el alma de don Yoh, es fácil saber q prefiere el cementerio para atacarnos, tu me entiendes, donde las estrellas puedan mancharse de sangre."

Eliza: "Donde las estrellas puedan mancharse de sangre, será fácil limpiar esas heridas…" se acurruca al lado de Fausto.

Horo: "No entiendo nada de lo q dicen… esperen, escucharon eso?" se coloca una mano en el oído para escuchar mejor.

Lyserg: Con el péndulo colgando de su aparato amarrado a su brazo, señalando q alguien llegaba, "ya están aquí…"

Ryu: "Por fin llegaron, se tardaron bastante."

Lackif: "Te voy a pedir q uses con cuidado tus palabras, di, se "tardo" bastante."

Horo: "Esta vez Hao nos esta subestimando, solo mando a uno?"

Lackif: "Creo q el subestimado soy yo, conmigo es mas q suficiente para acabar con ustedes, gusanos!"

Ryu: "Como te atreves! TOKAGUERO!" el espíritu del ladrón apareció tras el.

Tokaguero: "A la orden!"

Ryu: "Posesión de objetos! CARROZA DE SERPIENTES DE AGUA!"

Tokaguero posesiono la espada de Ryu y la convirtió en la carroza conducida por Tokaguero, con las cabezas de las serpientes saliendo de ella, enseguida las cabezas fueron tras Lackif, tratando de atacarlo.

Lackif: Muestra una pequeña sonrisa, enseguida un ángel, como el de Lyserg pero negro apareció frente a el, para protegerlo de las serpientes. "Ingenuos…"

De nuevo el ángel negro de Lackif ataco a la carroza de Ryu, con mucha fuerza, tanta q destruyo totalmente su posesión de objetos.

Horo: "Kau Kau Furi Wan ke!"

El ataque de picos de hielo le llegaban al ángel negro de Lackif pero no le hacían ningún daño. El ángel se dio la vuelta para atacar a Horo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Fausto: "Eliza nefisto!" El cuerpo de Eliza había crecido, hasta transformarse en un demonio de gran tamaño, con alas negras de murciélago y un par de cuernos. Eliza ataco al ángel negro de Lackif, pero este esquivo los ataques y ataco también a la forma demoníaca de Eliza, pero ella tb esquivaba los ataques, al parecer, sin intención de lastimarlo, mas bien parecía q quería cansarlo.

Lackif: " Ha! Con esos ataques jamás podrán vencer a lucifer!"

Lyserg: "no es lo q intentamos," decía con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Lackif: "Q?", miro bien a su ángel y vio como seguía atacando a Eliza pero cada ataque era menos impactante q el anterior, abrió bien los ojos "q esta pasando?"

Fausto: "Caíste en nuestra trampa, al igual q el equipo flor" Eliza regreso a su forma natural.

Lyserg: Morphin había posesionado el péndulo de lyserg, "péndulo en forma de torpedo!" el péndulo de lyserg envolvió a Lackif en su cuerda dejándolo, igual q al equipo flor, atado en un árbol sin poder moverse, y su ángel, estaba agotado en el piso, deshaciendo su posesión.

Lackif: Al principio estaba muy sorprendido pero luego, su semblante cambio a una mirada sarcástica, como la de lyserg, "q tontos son, cayeron en la trampa del señor Hao!"

Horo: " q dijo?" un fuego apareció a su alrededor, como para evitar q escaparan, al centro de el, en una estela de fuego apareció del muchacho de cabello largo. "Hao!" dijo mientras se tapaba la cara por el calor.

Hao: "muchas gracias Lackif, realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda"

Ryu: "Tu, q haces aquí?"

Hao: "No me podía quedar sin hacer nada, no dejare q se interpongan en mis planes, llegare al fondo de esto, pero hasta mientras tengo otras cosas de las q me tengo q encargar, Ren!"

Ren apareció de detrás del árbol donde estaba Lackif, y corto el cordón con su cuchilla, ambos fueron hasta el lado de Hao, y se fueron con el desapareciendo en otra estela de fuego.

Horo: "ESPERA!" corrió hacia donde estaba la estela, pero no llego a tiempo, ya se habían ido. "Demonios!"

Lyserg: "No te lamentes, nosotros tb necesitamos encargarnos de otras cosas."

Ryu: "Como q?"

Lyserg: "En primer lugar, de mejorar los poderes de la bitácora, ahora q Hao sabe lo q hacemos, no podemos asegurar nuestra victoria con alguno de sus amigos."

Fausto: "Y ahora estoy seguro de q incluso buscara la manera para incrementar sus poderes."

Horo: "Ese cobarde… bueno, es verdad, vayamos de inmediato al monte osore!"

Lyserg, Ryu, Fausto: "Sí!"

………………………………………………………

Hao: Anna?

Anna: Si?

Hao: "Ve al monte osore, no dejes q nadie te vea", se da la vuelta para ver de frente a Anna, "consigue la bitácora mágica"

Anna: "eh, enseguida, pero, para q la necesitas?"

Hao: "Me siento algo débil, estoy seguro q Kino y todos los Asakura tienen algo q ver con esto. Necesito q me ayudes a repararla."

Anna: "Si!"

………………………………………………………

En una pantalla gigante se ve a Anna partiendo al monte osore, la imagen retrocede hasta la parte en la q Hao le pide q recupere la bitácora.

Jun: "Con q ahí esta, ha, esto será muy fácil", se coloca un abanico de pergaminos en la mano, y los pone a la altura de su boca, mira un cuerpo q esta saliendo de la oscuridad, es el cuerpo de Yoh. "Fue muy amable en prestarme sus pantallas padre, ahora debo irme, le agradecería q me prestara algunos zombis, aparte de los 5 defensores de la dinastía Tao.

En: "No te preocupes, toma los q quieras, te deseo suerte."

Jun: "Si" mira de nuevo al cuerpo de Yoh como si le estuviera dando una orden con la mirada, "Lee bruce long, es hora de irnos"

Lee bruce long: "Enseguida."

El cuerpo de Yoh los seguía lentamente mientras caminaba por la gran sala hacia la puerta, era obvio q Yoh no estaba con vida, sus ojos lo delataban, y la sonrisa despreocupada q lo caracterizaba fue cambiada por un semblante frió y serio, como el de un muñeco.

…………………………………………………

Todos estaban muy ocupados alistándose para la batalla con Hao, Yomei, Kino y Mikihisa los ayudaban a entrenar.

Anna paso desapercibida, todos estaban demasiado distraídos para notarla, entro lentamente al templo pero enseguida aparecieron Konchi y Ponchi, frente a ella.

Konchi: "No permitiremos…"

Ponchi: " Q des un paso mas!"

Anna: " Ya veo, Zenki, Goki!"

Tamao: "Ponchi! Posesiona esta tablilla!"

Anna: "Ingenua como siempre tamao" enseguida tamao empezó a lanzar flechas hacia anna, "es inútil." Zenki se paro enfrente de ella para recibir las flechas, q no le hicieron ningún daño, Tamo se sorprendió, Goki apareció de detrás de ella, tamo se dio la vuelta para atacarlo pero Goki fue mas rápido y la ataco primero, dejándola agotada en el suelo, luego, saco al espíritu del zorro de la tablilla y lentamente se lo fue devorando.

Tamao: "PONCHI!" grito horrorizada y en cuanto Goki termino, Zenki fue tras el espíritu del oso, devorándolo tb.

Tamao: "Konchi y Ponchi…" no podía creer lo q veía, ella admiraba a Anna, pero en ese momento le sintió un odio, q no creía q podía sentir, aparte de haber traicionada a sus amigos, había desaparecido a sus espíritus.

Anna: "Desde un principio lo supiste, pero igual seguiste" se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, mientras caminaba hacia el altar donde se encontraba la bitácora, Tamao la detuvo.

Tamao: "Por q lo hizo señorita anna?..." tenia la cabeza baja, sus cabellos rosados ocultaban su rostro, "nunca se lo perdonare!" en ese momento recibió una bofetada de Anna.

Anna: "No vuelvas a tocarme, ha, eres muy valiente para ser solo una debilucha" Zenki ataco a tamao dejándola nuevamente en el suelo, Anna se agacho para hablar mejor con Tamao, " no pienses q es algo personal" se levanto y se dio la vuelta otra vez para seguir con su camino, se detiene por un segundo, "aunque, pensándolo bien, si, si es algo personal"

Tamao: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Anna: Continuo con su camino, llego hasta el altar, adornado con las estrellas del misticismo, y el cuadro del Hao de hace mil años en el medio, tomo la bitácora, "vaya q nos causaste problemas…" escucho unos pasos q venían de mas profundo del templo.

Jun: "Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti" miro el cuerpo de Tamao horrorizada, luego cambio su expresión por una risa, "eres muy cruel, nunca pensé q serias capaz de hacer algo así"

Anna: "Se lo tenia bien merecido por interponerse en mi camino, acaso tu tb quieres terminar así?"

Jun: "Soy mucho mas inteligente q eso Anna, no me arriesgaría a algo así, solo me iré, lo único q quería era saber q hacías aquí, pero al ver la bitácora en tus manos me puedo dar una idea, nos vemos." Salio caminando hacia la misma oscuridad de la profundidad del templo de la q entro.

Anna: "humm" dio la vuelta y continuo con su camino, pero escucho nuevamente pasos, desde lo profundo. "Creí q ya te habías ido…" se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver quien era, "Yoh?..."

Yoh: Su semblante no cambiaba, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna luz, pero igual fue capaz de responder, "hola Anna, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

Anna: "No puede ser, tu estas…"

Yoh: "No te alegra verme?"

Anna: "…yo…yo…si…"

Yoh: "Yo también estoy feliz de verte" su semblante frió cambio a una sonrisa, pero el brillo de sus ojos todavía no regresaba.

Anna: "Como lograste volver, como escapaste?"

Yoh: "Anna, yo se q todavía no me olvidaste, no importa cuantas pruebas haya yo se q sigues siendo la niña q yo conocí ese día, q me dejo impactado por su carácter y belleza"

Anna: "… yoh…"

Yoh: "Es verdad q me olvidaste?" se le fue acercando lentamente.

Anna: " Yo…" escucho q alguien forzaba la puerta del templo y reacciono, estaba lista para irse corriendo, miro al cuerpo de yoh por ultima vez y se dio la vuelta para salir por un agujero q Goki acababa de hacer.

Horo: "Tamao! Jun! Se encuentran bien? Nos dijeron q anna estuvo aquí!"

Jun: Saliendo de la oscuridad para pararse al lado del cuerpo de yoh q estaba inmóvil, " no se preocupen, estamos bien, Tamao solo esta inconciente y tiene algunas lesiones pero sabia q anna no seria capaz de matarla"

Fausto: Revisando a Tamao, "si, no tiene nada grave, será fácil curarla."

Horo: "y bien?" mirando a Jun.

Jun: "Creo q cumplí con mi objetivo"

…………………………………

Anna corría por el sendero sin ningún rumbo, lentamente fue parando, hasta q paro completamente, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, el viento rozo su cuerpo y volaba los cabellos rubios de la itako, y pronuncio lentamente:

Anna: "… yoh……"

Contuinara...

Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaa! perdonen a todos los q estan leyendo este fic por la tardanza, pero ya estoy en vacaciones asi q voy a tratar de hacer un capitulo mas, por favor dejen reviws! Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Después de la muerte**

(¿)**: "**Quien eres?"

(¿): "Quien eres tu?"

(¿): "Yoh asakura"

(¿): "Mucho gusto yoh asakura, yo soy el dueño, de este lugar.

Yoh: "Con que el dueño… por cierto, q hago aquí?"

(¿): "Yo te traje, veo q estas muy confundido no sabes lo q paso?"

Yoh: "Pues mi mente esta muy borrosa en estos momentos, no recuerdo casi nada desde mi ultima batalla en el torneo de shamanes, pero hasta esos recuerdos se hacen cada vez mas escasos…"

(¿): "Ya veo, cuéntame q es lo ultimo q recuerdas?"

Yoh: "Recuerdo, a anna, y a …" sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la imagen de su hermano, se le apareció en la mente.

(¿): "sigue por favor."

Yoh: "y… a … mi mismo, mate, a mis amigos." Empezó a entrar como en un trance, se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentado y se agarro fuerte la cabeza, cerro los ojos, y cayo nuevamente al suelo, arrodillado, "no, no… yo no lo hice! No fui yo!"

(¿): "Estas seguro?"

Yoh: "Que?"

(¿): "Quien eres, creo q ya te lo pregunte, pero, estoy seguro de haberte visto antes…" se acerco y le puso la mano en la frente, "confía en mi…" cerro los ojos, a contrario, los de yoh se abrían cada vez mas, la mente del tal llamado dueño, empezó a borrarse, y llenarse con los recuerdos de yoh, pero al mismo tiempo, estaban los de el señor del fuego. Por fin, abrió los ojos, se levanto e hizo q yoh también se levantara, "tu, eres, hao?"

Yoh: "Hao?…" cada vez se confundía mas, era el yoh asakura? O era el. "quien, soy yo?"

(¿): "No, tu no eres hao, eres… su hermano, cierto?"

Yoh: "Su hermano?" en sus pensamientos, " no entiendo nada, recuerdo q estaba con anna en el campo de sandias, pero luego recuerdo q estoy en el territorio sagrado, y q lastimo a mis amigos, pero soy yo? No entiendo nada, su hermano? De quien, o podrá ser!" se levanta y dirige su mirada al llamado dueño, "yo, soy hao, el señor del fuego, libérame ahora"

(¿): " Ha, ha hace solo unos momentos me dijiste q eres yoh asakura, y q no recordabas a hao, o me equivoco?"

Yoh: "libérame, ahora" su voz era fuerte, y su cara seria, lo dijo con un tono de orden, como se lo había enseñado anna.

(¿): "Lo haría si pudiera, yoh asakura, en estos momentos te encuentras fuera de tu cuerpo, la única manera de regresar es salir de donde estas ahora"

Yoh: "y como logro salir de aquí"

(¿): "No de aquí, del cuerpo de tu hermano, veras yoh, en estos momentos tu alma se encuentra dividida en dos, tu parte conciente esta con tu hermano, y la inconciente esta aquí, para volver, primero debes unirte con tu parte conciente, y si en esos momentos no quieres salir, debes quedarte ahí para siempre."

Yoh: " Por q crees q no voy a querer salir?"

(¿): " Por q tu parte conciente, es la parte q siempre le perteneció a hao."

Yoh: "Eso no es posible, el y yo somos dos seres totalmente diferentes"

(¿): " Eso es lo q tu, y el creen"

Yoh: "El? Te refieres a…"

(¿): "Así es, aunque no lo creas hao también piensa q tu eres un ser muy diferente a el, pero la verdad es q ustedes son uno solo"

Yoh: "No entiendo."

(¿): "Tu siempre has querido a anna verdad?"

Yoh: "Desde q la conocí"

(¿): "Y aun antes, necesito q veas con quien esta anna ahora, " Saca un báculo extraño con una estrella en la punta, una estrella muy parecida al símbolo del misticismo q usaba el primer hao, con el hace cinco círculos en el cielo y al medio dibuja la estrella, chocando cada punta con los círculos y aparece la imagen de hao, con anna a su lado, están caminando juntos con un rumbo no definido.

Yoh: "No, no puede ser, anna?"

(¿): "Dime como te afecta esta imagen, pero antes ve esta y dime q te pareció la segunda también, " hace el mismo movimiento pero ahora el es el q esta con anna, están mirando el lago juntos, luego el la abraza"

Yoh: "es, el mismo sentimiento q verla con hao".

(¿): "Eso es por que tu eres hao, pero al mismo tiempo eres yoh, no puedo explicártelo mejor por ahora," sacude el báculo extraño y se borran ambas imágenes, " lo único q puedo hacer por ti, es regresarte al cuerpo de hao," levanto el báculo, y se lo apunto a yoh en la cabeza, pronuncio un conjuro, desapareciendo al chico entre la oscuridad. "será, mejor q lo averigüe por si mismo." Desaparece el también.

………………………………………………………

Hao: "Eres tu anna?"

Anna: "Si, traigo conmigo la bitácora"

Hao: "Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora debemos comenzar con…" nota el rostro perdido de anna, "sucedió algo?"

Anna: "eh?... ah… no, no me pasa nada" cambia su rostro perdido al mismo de siempre, "iré a caminar un poco, no mandes a nadie a seguirme, o lo matare."

Hao: "Ve con cuidado"

Anna sale, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo q había pasado, cuando vio a Yoh. Ella se dio cuenta de que no era el, sabia q el estaba muerto y q su alma se encontraba en el cuerpo de hao, pero no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos con el, y q despertó el sentimiento q sentía por el, y dudo, por un momento, de sus sentimientos por hao, al mismo tiempo q dudaba por Yoh, lo único q quería en ese momento era estar sola, pensar, y se dirigió al único lugar donde lo podría lograr.

…………………………………………………………

Hao: "Tu hermana se entrometió demasiado esta vez, Ren."

Ren: "Lo sé, te pido disculpas, no me di cuenta…" lo interrumpe bruscamente.

Hao: "Yo se muy bien q tu supiste lo q planeaban desde el principio! Siempre q te escabullías ibas a verla, a mi no me engañas!"

Ren: "No malinterpretes!"

Hao: "Ha! La verdad es q todavía te preocupas por ella"

Ren: "Ha! Te equivocas, a mi no me preocupa nadie mas q yo"

Hao: "Si es así, entonces crees q me podrías hacer un favor?"

Ren: Abre bien los ojos, "eh?"

……………………………………………………………

Anna se encontraba en el cementerio, todos los fantasmas de ahí sabían q la batalla de Hao para exterminar a los humanos iba a comenzar en ese lugar, y no querían presenciar tan horrible acontecimiento.

Junto a la lápida de piedra de Yoh, se encontraba anna, después de estar parada un minuto finalmente se arrodillo, tenia una flor blanca en la mano q la dejo al pie de la lápida.

Anna: "Q hermoso mensaje, grabaron los amigos de Yoh,"

Manta: "Anna? Q haces aquí? Viniste a ver a Yoh?"

Anna: Se para rápidamente, "solo salí a caminar, me dio un poco de curiosidad por ver la lápida de Yoh, me sigue pareciendo ridículo q le hagan una ceremonia a alguien q ni siquiera existió" seguía mirando la lápida, se cruzo de brazos y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Manta: "Yoh me contó, lo q paso antes de q se fueran a Norteamérica"

Anna se paro bruscamente.

Manta: "Tu, aun lo amas, verdad?"

Anna: No cambio su expresión, "el día, q Hao mato a Yoh, y nos llevo a Ren y a mí, solo para convencernos, nos mostró cosas, q nunca imagine podrían pasar, y después de todos eso me dijo q… me quería"

Manta: "Anna…"

Anna: "Aunque Yoh y yo hayamos compartido momentos maravillosos, q obviamente nos llevaron a un siguiente nivel a nuestra relación, no se compara con lo q Hao hizo, el acepto sus sentimientos hacia mi, y aunque yo se lo haya dicho a Yoh muchas veces en el pasado, el nunca me respondió."

Manta: Se encogió de brazos, "Eso es ridículo"

Anna: Lo mira sorprendida.

Manta: Su cabello formaba una sombra q tapaba sus ojos, mientras hacia puños con las manos con tanta fuerza, q empezó a temblar, "Me parece ridículo q hayas traicionado a alguien q según tu amabas, no crees q tal vez el no te lo dijo por q es demasiado infantil y le daba miedo q cuando supieras lo q el siente por ti, lo rechaces? Se q parece ridículo, al igual q lo q tu me dijiste, no tiene ningún sentido, pero fue por eso q el siempre te mandaba indirectas, q según yo, eran muy obvias," levanto la mirada para ver a anna directamente a los ojos, ella lo miraba y escuchaba con mucha atención, al notar q el levanto la mirada, ella la bajo, haciendo la misma sombra sobre sus ojos, "el siempre se preocupo por ti! Además el pensaba q tu eras la persona más maravillosa del mundo! Siempre trato de hacer todo para complacerte, hasta esos horribles entrenamientos q el odiaba", empezó a bajar las manos lentamente y a hablar más suave, "Yoh era mi amigo, y siempre me contaba las cosas q lo hacían feliz, ya sea solamente mirar el cielo, o dormir una hora más de lo permitido, pero más q todas esas cosas, q eran muy sencillas, el siempre estuvo feliz de tenerte a su lado. Poco después de q llegáramos a la aldea Parche, el me contó todo lo q sucedió, y yo no podía creerle, cuando le dije q Tamao también siente algo por el, el solo me miro con esa cara de despreocupación, "es una lástima, q una de mis más queridas amigas sienta algo así por alguien tan tonto como yo, sinceramente, no me interesa, yo seguiré viendo a Tamao como una muy querida amiga, por que en estos momentos, solo hay una persona en mi mente, y en mi corazón." Se trataba de ti anna, y después…"

Anna: Sollozando, "cállate Manta!" Manta se calló en seco, "si es verdad todo eso, entonces ahora lo odio más q antes, no cambiare mi opinión."

Manta: "Pero como puede no interesarte anna! Tu eras lo mas importante en su vida y también lo era…" anna le dio un manotazo, tan fuerte q lo dejo en el piso.

Anna: "No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra de esa manera, no te lo perdonare la próxima vez." Se fue caminando, por el mismo lugar del q llegó.

Manta: Una vez q anna se fue, "Vaya, ya había olvidado, lo q es recibir un golpe de anna," sobandose la mejilla, lo q le permitió ver hacia la lápida de su amigo, y diviso la flor blanca q anna había dejado al pie de la lápida de Yoh, reconoció q era de ella, "al parecer aunque ella diga lo contrario, no te ha olvidado, Yoh amigo, pronto, nos volveremos a ver" mira al cielo.

………………………………………………………………

Jun se encontraba empacando, cuando escucho un ruido q parecía venir desde el pasillo de su departamento.

Jun: "Quien es?" nadie contesto, y siguió empacando. Se oyó el mismo ruido otra vez. "Quien anda allí?" de nuevo nadie contesto, "Ren, eres tu?" solo se podían oír unos pasos venir y una campana q sonaba muy suave al son de cada paso, "no juegues Ren…" retrocedía despacio, en posición de defensa, al otro lado de la puerta, un muchacho susurraba, "perdóname, hermana…" entra.

…………………………………………………………………………

Anna se encontraba en su alcoba, con un camisón blanco, estaba parada frente al espejo, veía su reflejo, examinaba cada parte de su cuerpo, se coloco de perfil, y se agacho ligeramente la cabeza para examinar la parte de su vientre, y susurraba:

Anna: "Q pasa conmigo?"

(¿): "Dicen q en las personas delgadas, no crece hasta los 5 meses, tu recién llevas 3"

Anna: "Quien anda ahí?" Sale una chica de pelo largo y azul de la parte sombría de la habitación. "Ah, eres tu", se sentó y empezó a cepillarse el cabello, "q haces aquí, Kanna?"

Kanna: "El señor Hao te noto preocupada al llegar, me mando a averiguar q te pasaba", se cruzó de brazos y encendió un cigarrillo, después de su primera bocanada, "el lo sabe anna, lo sabe todo"

Anna: "Q quieres decir?" se volteo para verla de frente.

Kanna: "Nada importante", abre la puerta y cuando esta a punto de salir, "más te vale cambiar esa actitud, no te conviene", cierra la puerta.

Anna: Se soba el vientre, cambia de cara a una más fría, se sienta y se termina de cepillar el cabello, "no me sorprende," en voz baja, "en cierta forma, tb es suyo…"

………………………………………………………………

Se oye caer una gota de agua. El castaño de los audífonos naranjas estaba flotando nuevamente en ese lugar oscuro, se oye caer otra gota de agua, abre los ojos.

Yoh: "Q hago aquí?", en ese momento un gato se paro enfrente de él, pero no era un gato cualquiera, este tenia cierta forma humana, además de dos colas, se le hizo muy familiar, pero no sabia de donde, el gato lo mira, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, "espera!", gritó el castaño, el gato solo volteo su cabeza y le hizo una señal con su pata para q lo siguiese, y el lo hizo.

Muy pocas veces en su vida yoh experimento el miedo, y esta era una de esas veces, de pronto se detienen. Se podía sentir el olor a sangre, y de repente se encontraban ambos en un pueblo en guerra, luego, se encontraban en las orillas de un rió, este estaba todo teñido de rojo, parecía q no había crecido nada en la orilla, todo estaba desierto, solo cadáveres, restos de hombres muertos pudriéndose por todas partes, y de una de las montoneras salio un pequeño gatito, yoh lo reconoció, como el gato q ahora estaba con el. Paso una carroza jalada por un buey y escoltada por dos hombres: (n/a: esta parte fue sacada del manga, tomo 19, capítulo 169: au revoir monte osore VII)

1º hombre: "hace frío"

2º hombre: "Si bastante, y huele más feo q de costumbre. Debido a los cadáveres."

1º hombre: "Me parece una crueldad, solo por q se trata de gente pobre, los soldados desechan sus cadáveres a la orilla."

2º hombre: "Tb afuera hay excrementos y muchos desperdicios, gracias a eso la gente se enferma y lo único q queda en los pueblos son cadáveres."

1º hombre: "Abandonan a los enfermos en las calles para q mueran, esos se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. Por eso digo q es el fin del mundo…"

Los dos hombres escuchan un ruido q venia de uno de los cadáveres.

2º hombre: "espero q aquí no salgan espectros…"

1º hombre: "q?... ¿q podrá ser?"

2º hombre: "De seguro son esos demonios. Recuerda q en este sitio es…"

1º hombre: "Ja, ja. Ni lo digas de broma. Y aunque salieran, nosotros…"

Un cráneo se parte.

Ambos: "AAAAAAH! UN DEMONIO!" ven a un gato q estaba saliendo de la montonera de huesos, el mismo gato del principio, "……… es un gato"

1º hombre: "Gato del demonio no sabes el gran susto q nos metiste."

2º hombre: "De seguro no eres muy afortunado q digamos, puesto a q vives entre cráneos, ahora te cortare con esta espada!"

(¿): "Alto!" se abre la ventana de la carroza y se ve a un hombre, "no se atrevan a matar… a esa diminuta vida."

Ambos: "PERO SE TRATA DE UN GATO SUCIO Y REPUGNANTE!"

(¿): "Lo sé. Y eso significa mucho…" Sale de la carroza, era un hombre alto y con el cabello castaño y largo, llevaba puestas ropas blancas dignas de un esotérico, "puesto a q se ha mantenido con vida. Sin temerles a los demonios q andan sueltos por la capital."

Ambos: "QUEEEEEE!"

(¿): "Pequeño… tus padres te abandonaron y los siete hermanos q vivían contigo todos murieron… sabes q estás enfermo y q te queda poco tiempo de vida" los dos hombres se sorprenden, y tb el gato. "Posees algunas habilidades por eso no le temes a los demonios, y también debes saber… la razón. Por la q fuiste abandonado." Era un hombre muy apuesto, y se notaba mucha madurez solo en su mirada, "Ven… conmigo"

El castaño de los audífonos anaranjados y el gato volvieron al lugar de donde vinieron, el nombre del gato, era Matamune.

Matamune: "Hasta los demonios le temían. Los mismos dioses le obedecían. Hao Asakura, el gran maestro del esoterismo oriental, quien sobresalió en las técnicas adivinatorias utilizando su poder espiritista. Esa persona ha perdido aquel corazón lleno de generosidad." Voltea a ver al chico, "hace 500 años, Hao había transmigrado a la tribu parche, pero aún así no consiguió convertirse en el rey shaman, yo junto con Yohken Asakura, un ascético de nuestra familia, lo derrote." Una lágrima salio de el, "el señor Hao era amable, sin embargo, esa amabilidad y ese gran poder espiritista… fueron devorados por un demonio"

Yoh: "Ya veo, por q me trajiste aquí… tu eres matamune, el espíritu de mi familia q me acompaño a ver a anna por primera vez, y ese hombre q me mostraste era el señor q me dijo q yo era hao, el era hao. Todo se hace más claro. Tu eras su espíritu acompañante, y sientes q lo traicionaste cuando lo mataste junto con Yohken.Te entiendo."

Matamune: "Eres, un buen chico, Yoh Asakura, pero en estos momentos estas perdiendo el tiempo, para alguien con tu mentalidad y fuerza, deberías haber salido mucho antes de este cuerpo."

Yoh: "Tienes razón" lo miro con una sonrisa de tranquilidad. El gato le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos, desaparecen del lugar.

TItititititi… sonaba un reloj despertador, se encontraba al lado de un futón, una mano salió de el y apretó un pequeño botón q se encontraba en la parte superior, el sonido cesó.

…………………………………………………………

Uf! Este si q fue difícil, para pasar del manga a la computadora me costo bastante, pero creo q valió la pena no, para los q no entiendan muy bien esa parte fue después de q yoh y anna tuvieron su primer encuentro, yoh después fue atacado por un demonio q anna creo con sus malos pensamientos y matamune estaba discutiendo eso con kino, luego ella se lo hizo recuerdo y matamune se puso a llorar. Si no saben bien todavía quien es matamune, les puedo explicar un poco: bueno como vieron aquí, matamune terminó siendo mascota de Hao y luego de q murió su alma, q tb se quedo con hao, evoluciono hasta q consiguió una forma casi humana, bueno no del todo, seguía siendo un gato pero ahora usaba ropa y sandalias, y tb leía mucho, luego de 500 años, vio q hao estaba siendo poseído por su orgullo y lo derroto junto con Yohken, desde entonces se siente culpable de por q hao es ahora como es y no se lo puede perdonar, ya q era su único amigo, y lo seguía queriendo. Espero sigan pendientes de la historia, muuuchas gracias a todos q la esten leyendo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de la muerte**

**Capitulo 6**

**Flash back** (n/a: esta parte tb fue sacada del manga, es muy parecida a la del anime, pero hay una diferencia, q enseguida verán, tomo 9, capitulo 77: el viaje de los shamanes.)

Anna entra a la habitación de Yoh.

Anna: "Te sientes muy valiente, no? Llegaste a la casa y te dormiste sin siquiera saludarme, verdad? Hmm… veo q estas muy tranquilo como siempre. Se supone q mañana es el día decisivo, no?" le lanza una bolsa y un paquete, "Toma, tu abuelo te envió esto y tb volví a coser tu ropa. Espero q te los lleves mañana, entendido? Buenas noches." Sale de la habitación, "Yoh… te has vuelto muy fuerte. Quizá Tamao dijo esto a mediodía pero… pase lo q pase, el poder q obtuviste ha fortalecido la confianza q hay en ti, ahora nada te detendrá. Yo soy la q te extrañara. Por q mañana ya no estarás en esta posada.

Al menos por esta noche… ¿Podría quedarme contigo?"

Yoh: "… está bien"

**Fin del flash back**

Anna: Abre los ojos, "Yoh…"

Hao: "Con q Yoh?"

Anna: "Ah, perdona no me di cuenta de q estabas aquí. Eh… yo…"

Hao: "Veo q te preocupa ese niño, el q llevas dentro."

Anna: Se sonroja y abre bien los ojos, luego baja la cabeza, "yo…" no podía mentir, si era eso lo q le preocupaba.

Hao: Cierra los ojos, "puedo preguntar como se llama?"

Anna: "q dices?"

Hao: "Q te parece Hanna?"

Anna: "Hanna…?" se sorprende.

Hao: "Se q es un niño, así q me pareció una buena combinación de nuestros nombres," pensando, "y los de el tb…"

Anna: sonríe, "es un buen nombre."

Hao: "Bueno será mejor q descanses, puede q no parezca pero igual debes cuidarte."

Anna: "Si, buenas noches"

Hao: "Buenas noches" sale de la habitación.

Anna: Se recuesta en su futón, "realmente es muy atento. … Hanna, yohanna, haoanna, … es un lindo nombre no lo crees?" se tapa, "Yoh…"

(¿): "Annaaaaa…" una voz conocida se escuchaba muy suavemente.

Anna: "Quién anda ahí!"

(¿): "Anaaaaaa…" otra vez la misma voz.

Anna: "Esa voz…" se para y se amarra bien la yukata, "eres tu?" sale de la habitación.

(¿): "Aaannaaaaaaa…"

Anna: "Estoy segura de q es el", sale corriendo, baja las gradas y abre la puerta q da al jardin muy emocionada, "YOH!"

Hao: "eh? Pasa algo?" se encontraba sentado en el pasto mirando las estrellas y se sorprendió al escuchar a anna.

Anna: Avergonzada, "no nada," en sus pensamientos, "estoy segura de q era el," vuelve su mirada a hao, "creí escuchar algo, ahora me voy, buenas noches."

Hao: "Anna espera!" la detiene.

Anna: "eh? Q pasa?"

Hao: "Aún no has olvidado a Yoh, verdad?"

Anna: Se sonroja, "no, aún no…"

Hao: "Ya veo. Yo haré q lo olvides, no importa como," le agarra las manos y se las acerca al pecho, "por q yo te amo, no soportaría verte sufrir," anna se sonroja más, y mira abajo ocultando su cara hao lo nota. "Los matare."

Anna: "Q? a quienes?"

Hao: "A los amigos de yoh, quemare cada una de sus diminutas almas, no quedara nada de ellos."

Anna: "No lo hagas" hao la mira, " yo lo hare" ella tb agarra sus manos, "por q yo tb te amo, el echo de q no haya olvidado a yoh no significa q lo siga amando a el."

Hao: Sonríe y la abraza "Q linda eres." Se besan.

…………………………………………

Horo: "Pensamos q no ibas a venir"

Hao: "Le hicieron algo horrible a anna, no se los perdonare."

Horo: "Q ingenuo eres, sabias q ella sigue enamorada de Yoh verdad?"

Hao: "JAjajaja, pues yo me encargare de q lo olvide."

Fausto "Pero aún así no te amara a ti"

Hao: "Si lo hará"

Ryu: "Y si no lo hace?"

Hao: "Veo q todos lo insectos vinieron"

Lyserg: "Sin excepciones"

Hao: "Quemare cada una de sus diminutas almas, sufrirán mucho dolor por haber hecho sufrir a mi pobre anna.

Horo: "Con que ahora te haces al justiciero. Jajajaja me hacer reír"

Hao: Sonríe, "tienes miedo, horo horo?"

Horo: "No te hagas al listo, estoy aquí para enfrentarte y vengar a mi amigo, por supuesto q no tengo miedo!"

Hao: "Si lo tienes, por q sabes q Yoh esta dentro mío." Sonríe de nuevo.

Horo: "No me lo recuerdes q solo me pone peor y hará tu muerte mucho más dolorosa…"

Hao: "Eso quiero verlo, pero antes" chasquea los dedos, una enorme barrera de fuego cubre a los amigos y al señor del fuego, Hao se eleva en la mano del espíritu de fuego.

Horo: "Fausto! Entretenlo!"

Fausto: Detrás de el aparece una enorme figura de eliza pero más diabolica. "Atacalo! ELIZA NEFISTO!"

Horo: "Ustedes entretenganlo y yo ire por la bitácora!"

Hao: "Eso no podra ser posible" El espiritu del fuego estiro la mano para agarrar a horo, pero su mano empezo a evaporarse y cuando la levanto vio q horo ya había hecho su posesión y se había convertido en un gran escudo. "Veo q eres más inteligente de lo q pense."

Horo: "Siempre estate un paso delante de tu oponente" sonrie.

Lyserg: "Pendulo en forma de torpedo!" el pendulo de lyserg, ahora conducido por morphin volaba por los cielos y logro tocar a hao, haciendole un rasguño en su cara.

Hao: "Tonto," el espíritu del fuego fue hacia lyserg, lo q hizo q horo hiciera tiempo para escapar.

Horo: "KORORO EN IKPASUI!" kororo posesionó la estatuilla de madera y formo con ella una espada la cual abrió una puerta en la barrera el suficiente tiempo para q horo pueda escapar. "No tenemos mucho tiempo…" se marcha.

………………………………………………………………

Anna se encontraba en las afueras de la casa donde se encontraban Hao ella y sus amigos, en la entrada estaba Horo horo quién había formado su espada de hielo con el ikpasui q le regalo su hermana.

Anna: "No te dejare pasar"

Hororo: "Anna por favor! Miraté esa no eres tu! Yoh esta en peligro, si no hacemos algo ahora lo perderemos para siempre!"

Anna: "Yoh esta muerto." Zenki y Goki aparecieron de su detrás y atacaron a Horo.

Horo: En el suelo se limpia la mejilla y se levanta, "no quiero pelear, y menos contigo!"

Anna: "Entonces vete, si no lo haces te matare y este vestido es nuevo asi q no pienso mancharlo"

Horo: Gotita, "solo por eso? uu" Empieza a caminar hacia ella, "me temo q eso no podra ser posible"

Anna: "Se a lo q vienes, tratas de confundirme para q pueda darte la bitácora"

Horo: "Anna piensa bien en lo q estas haciendo, ahora mismo muchas personas estan en grave peligro, Chocolove esta en la carcel y fue condenado a muerte y Tamao." Hizo una pausa mirandola con un poco de odio, "ella esta en coma anna y es posible q en cualquier momento muera.

Anna si no hacemos algo todos ellos moriran y no podremos salvar a Yoh, Anna!" Es golpeado nuevamente por Goki.

Anna: "El chistoso y la chiquilla de Tamao me tienen sin cuidado, no me interesa en lo mas minimo lo q este sucediendo en estos momentos"

Horo: "En estos momentos Hao esta intentando matarnos, si tenemos la bitácora podremos desdoblar el alma de hao de hace 1000 años pero solo por poco tiempo…" Zenki lo ataca.

Anna: "Espera Zenki!" le hace una señal de alto, "Q quieres decir con eso?"

Horo: Sonrie, "Cuando el Hao de hace mil años salga de su cuerpo, tendremos la oportunidad para sacar a Yoh y depositarlo en su cuerpo nuevamente, pero el tendra q decidir si quiere escapar o no."

Anna: "Y q pasara si yoh no quiere escapar?"

Horo: Cierra lo ojos y aprieta sus puños, "Es por eso, q debes…"

PAAAAAAM!

Anna: "Q, Q es esto? AHHHHHHH!" Anna estaba siendo aprisionada por un rosario de 1080 y toda su energia estaba siendo sellada, hasta q por fin cayo desmayada"

Horo: "venir con nosotros…" recogiendola en sus brazos, "no era necesaria tanta rudeza señor Kino."

Kino: "Lo siento, pero si conocieras a mi nieta tanto como yo sabrias q no hay otra manera"

Horo: Su cabello hacia una sombra a sus ojos, "es solo q, me siento mal por hacerle esto a una amiga."

Kino: "Era necesario, si queremos salvar a tu hemana y a los demas"

Horo: "Tienes razón, ni pilika, ni tamao, ni siquiera el odioso de ren se merece esto. Hay q hacerlo" Se marchan.

………………………………………………………………

Lyserg: "no puedo más" se desmaya y cae al suelo.

Ryu: "RESISTE UN POCO MAS LYSERG!"

Fausto: "Ya no deben tardar" mientras peleaba con Hao.

Hao: "Esto es muy aburrido, su amigo seguramente ya fue aniquilado por anna o alguno de mi aliados…" Se escuchan unos pasos

Horo: "Te sugiero q pienses mejor, yo no me dejo matar tan fácilmente."

Hao: "Vaya vaya, miren quien regreso… con vida" Mirada de odio.

(¿): "Ese comentario es muy digno de ti, mi querido hijo."

Ryu, Fausto: "Oo?" "Esa mujer es…"

Hao: "Q sorpresa tenerte por aquí Keiko" Mirada irónica, carácterística de Hao.

Fausto, Ryu: "ES LA MADRE DE DON YOH!"

Keiko: "La familia Asakura me necesita más q nunca, para detenerte."

Hao: "Q alegria, por fin Mikihisa dejara de molestarme, es una buena excusa, para matarlos a todos de una buena vez!"

El espiritu de fuego avanzo hacia Keiko, era un mujer muy hermosa su cabello y ojos eran negros oscuros y brillaban mucho, vestia el kimono tradicional para hacer conjuros, dos mechones de su largo cabello caian sobre su cara. El espiritu hizo afán de comersela pero la traspaso sin hacerle ningún daño.

Todos: "OO ooooohhhh"

Keiko: "Te recuerdo querido hijo, q tocarme, ya q estoy poseida en estos momentos por un dios muy poderoso q me permite escapar de cualquiera de tus ataques"

Hao: "Veo q en ciencia avanzaron bastante, pero no lo suficiente, Keiko"

Keiko: "Este es un momento perfecto, para utilizar los poderes de la bitácora"

Hao: "oÓ pero como la consiguieron"

Horo: "Digamos q fuimos a visitar a una amiga"

Hao: "Anna?" Diviso q detrás de Keiko se aparecía Mikihisa con Anna desmayada en sus brazos. "Ya veo, decidieron tomarla a la fuerza, bueno supongo q ahora querran destruirla para provocarme, y así intentar sacar el yo de hace 1000 años q esta dentro."

Yomeih: "Como lo imagine, eres muy inteligente, pero la verdad es q sabemos q eso no será suficiente."

Hao: "Me alegra q se dieran cuenta, ya q es solo una perdida de tiempo"

………………………………………………………

Yoh: "Siento algo en mi interior"

Matumune: "La bitácora se encuentra cerca, parece q tus amigos tienen un plan"

Yoh: "Pues bueno, hay q ayudarlos no es asi? Jijiji"

Matumune: Le sonrie.

………………………………………………………………

En una cueva oscura se encontraba un hombre muy alto de cabello castaño largo, vestia de forma muy tradicional a la de su tribu los parches y se encontraba mirando un televisor muy grande en el q se veia toda la pelea q ahora estaban teniendo los chicos con Hao. El hombre q habia acabado de entrar se paro al lado de una silla de piedra donde parecia estar sentada una persona y exclamaba horrorizado:

Silver: "Por q? Por q los grandes espiritus permiten esto… SEÑOR GOLDOVA" al ver q nadie respondio, curioso empezo a darle la vuelta a la silla hasta q quedo frente a frente a una imagen horrible, el señor goldova tenia una herida mortal en la frente q al parecer ya lo habia matado. La voz de una niña se escucho a lo lejos.

(¿): "SILVER CUIDADO!" estas palabras advirtieron a silver de un platillo afilado q se acercaba a el y pudo evadir fácilmente.

Silver: "Debi suponerlo… solo Hao es capaz de algo asi, "

Un hombre gordo con chivo (N/a chivo o chivito se le dice en mi pais a la barba tipo la q tenia el papa de ren) y bigotes puntiagudos.

(¿): "HA HA HA vamos silver no hay por q ponerse moralistas, lo q sucede es q tenemos ordenes directas del señor hao para eliminar a todos los oficiales del torneo. Y por supuesto q debiamos empezar por Goldova" El hombra llevaba a dos niñas q parecian ser gemelas bajo el brazo hasta q una de ellas le mordio y logro escapar, su hermana hizo lo mismo y ambas corrieron hacia silver mientras el hombre gordo se sobaba el brazo.

Silver: Sujetando a las dos pequeñas, hizo su oversoul para volar, "Lip Lap, sujetense bien!" y salio volando de la cueva pero fue atacado por un angel negro q lo obligo a caer al suelo. "Otro mas, CUAL ES SU PROPÓSITO, POR Q DESEAN MATAR A TODOS LOS OFICIALES DEL TORNEO?"

Lackif: "No a todos, solo a los mas importantes, y ya q Goldova le provoco tantos problemas al señor hao lo mas justo era regresarle el favor" Y el angel ataco otra vez.

Silver: "SILVER SHELL PROTEGEME!" el oversoul de silver de caparazón lo protegio del ataque, "no se saldran con la suya!"

Zang Chig: "Apostesmos quieres!" Lanzo su disco otra vez hacia silver pero una repentina luz lo atraveso. "PERO QUIEN!" Diviso q al otro lado del cañon se encontraba Kalim con su fusión de espiritus.

Silver: "KALIM!" se levanta para gritarle a su amigo q se encontraba lejos, "gracias por venir!"

Kalim: "No podia dejar q te quedes con toda la diversión!"

Lip, Lap: "Kalim! Mataron al abuelo, DALES SU MERECIDO!"

Kalim uso su oversoul para formar su cañon q inmediatamente fusiono con el de Silver, entonces la pequeña Lap salto a su hombro de modo q cada uno tenia una gemela en el hombro y comenzaron el ataque.

Silver: "No creo q sea suficiente…"

Lip, Lap: "Nosotras tb ayudaremos!" Las pequeñas empezaron a brillar y dejaron salir una energia q se fusiono con el cañon y lo hizo más poderoso.

La luz q desprendio el cañon atraveso el angel negro de Lackif y luego a su dueño, Zang Ching q miraba horrorizado como su amigo habia muerto enseguida intento huir pero fue alcanzado tb por el cañon, y asi los dos aliados de Hao cayeron muertos en el suelo empapados de sangre.

Silver: "Eso estuvo muy bien"

La pequeña Lip bajo hasta estar a la altura del pecho de silver y se puso a llorar, Lap hizo lo mismo con Kalim y ambas escondieron sus rostros en los pechos masculinos recibiendo como respuesta una dulce caricia en la cabeza y un abrazo.

Continuara…

Bueno, perdonen por la tardanza, aqui esta el cap 6 y ya tengo la mitad del 7, el otro dia se me ilumino un epilogo asi q creo q se acabara pronto. Para quienes no sepan quienes son Lip y Lap, bueno no los culpo, aparecen muy poco y solo en el manga, son las nietas de Goldova (si, en el manga ponen a goldova como hombre y no como señora Goldva), tienen 5 años y quieren muucho a Silver. Eso es basicamente, bueno quiero agradecer por adelantado los reviws, y por favor dejen mas, me haria muuuuuy feliz :) Gracias HASTA PRONTO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Después de la muerte**

**Capitulo 7**

Hao miraba al ainu q había hecho su posesión formando su espada de hielo y la introducia en la bitácora, a hao le dolia el pecho pero luego vio como cayo desmayado por haber usado toda su energia para atravesar el libro lleno de maldiciones, hechizos, demonios y otras cosas q se fueron liberando cuando este fue atravesado y formaron una aura negra q envolvió a todos.

Anna q estaba desmayada a los pies de kino desperto para ver el cuerpo de su ex prometido tendido al lado suyo.

Hao: "Son muy valientes pero me temo q no sera………" La voz de hao fue cortada repentinamente por un gran dolor en su pecho, se lo agarraba fuertemente con una expresión de dolor.

Anna se levanta y corre al lado suyo, kino intenta detenerla pero Zenki la ataca, y olvidándose del cuerpo de yoh q estaba al lado suyo corre hacia hao para sostenerlo al verlo medio tendido en el suelo y este al verla le dio una mirada de tranquilidad tal como lo solía hacer yoh.

…………………………………………………

Matamune: "Esta es tu oportunidad yoh, es ahora o nunca……" al ver q no respondía, "yoh?" matamune corto la voz al ver a yoh q miraba la escena de afuera y veía como su prometida abrazaba a su hermano. "Q ESPERAS YOH!" se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos a lo lejos y muy cortantes, q lo llamaban desesperadamente.

Matamune: "YOH DEBES SALIR AHORA!" en sus pensamientos, " no voy a dejar q 1000 años de esfuerzo se vayan al vacio solo por q un niño se siente traicionado!" y empezo a gritar, "DEBES OLVIDAR EL SENTIMIENTO Q TIENES HACIA ANNA Y RECORDAR Q TU DEBER EN LA TIERRA, VENCER A HAO!"

Yoh cayo de rodillas, dio un suspiro y se paro nuevamente, serio, como nunca lo había hecho, le mando una mirada asesina y sin ningun sentimiento a matamune y se fue. Miles de luces pasaban rápidamente por lo q parecia ser un tunel, algunas imágenes y paisajes, q representaba la unión del alma de yoh con su cuerpo nuevamente.

……………………………………………………………………

Keiko sujetaba la mano de su hijo, ignoraba completamente el despertar de anna y la escena del beso, solo estaba atenta al regreso de su hijo. "Ah regresado!" grito y todos a su alrededor se juntaron para desaparecer con el cuerpo del castaño y dejar solos a la pareja de la itako y el señor del fuego.

Hao: débil, "no puedo creer q lo hayan logrado"

Anna: Tb sorprendida por las palabras de su suegra miro nuevamente a hao y acariciándole el rostro le dio otro beso q fue tiernamente correspondido. "No te preocupes, esto no se ha terminado,"

Hao: "Lo se."

…………………………………………………………………

Fausto recostó el cuerpo de yo ahora tibio, en un futón de la pensión, keiko lo examinaba mientras Eliza le tomaba el pulso y su ritmo cardiaco. A el estaba conectada una de esas máquinas para calcular los latidos del corazón, q se detenía con un "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" de vez en cuando.

Fausto: "No entiendo, le esta costando mucho despertarse…"

Horo: "Y sus latidos se detienen a cada minuto, me pregunto si será algo malo en el conjuro."

Mikihisa: "Es probable, ya q es muy complicado…" se detiene al escuchar los gritos de dolor del ainu.

Horo: "AAAAUUUUUUU PILIKA CON MAS CUIDADO"

Pilika: "Pues quédate quieto hermano, si no no podre cuidarte."

Lyserg: "Para mi q yoh no quiere regresar."

Ryu: "Y quien querria después de esa horripilante escena."

Pilika: Vendando a Horo horo, "Para mi q anna lo hizo a proposito"

Mikihisa: "Q quieres decir con eso?"

Horo: "Estoy deacuerdo, cuando fui a vver a anna y le dije q era posible regresar a Yoh, pude notar una alegria en ella q nunca había visto, pero no sonrio (creo q nunca lo hace) solo se preocupo.

Fausto: "Es una buena teoria, pero no explica el por q Yoh esta………" lo interrumpe el sonar de una puerta corrediza q se abre.

(¿): Un muchacho de color ridículamente vestido entra a la habitación con un tono de preocupación. "Eperame un momentingo amigo, al escuchar todas esas palabras puedo deducir q mi amigo Yoh eta inconciente?"

Todos: Aura azul, q demuestra preocupación, vergüenza, y bueno todos la conocen no, "Esa voz…"

(¿): "Me extrañaron, pue si era obvio Quien no podria extrañar al gran CHOCOLOVE Q ESTA DE VUELTA!"

…………………………………………………

Hao: "No puedo creer q lo hayan logrado"

Anna: "No todo esta perdido, ya veras q lo lograremos."

Hao: La mira con mucha ternura, "lo sé" levanta la mirada, "tengo q decirte algo."

Anna: ··. " q es?"

Hao: "La verdad."

Anna: "Sobre tu e Yoh?"

Hao: "Lo sabes…"

Anna: "Digamos q tengo una idea, la abuela me dijo lo de Yohken"

Hao: "Q bien, eso hará mas corta la historia." Suspira, "Todo empezo hace 500 años, cuando yo me apodere del espíritu de fuego, todos empezaron a tenerme mucho miedo y mandaron al más poderoso de mis descendientes, Yohken, pero no estaba solo, venia con el más fiel de mis acompañantes, Matamune. Mi familia, mi tribu y hasta mi amigo me traicionaron, debia cobrar venganza. Por supuesto q con el espíritu de fuego bajo mi poder nadie podia nisiquiera tocarme, pero Yohken era diferente, el poseía un gran poder no solo espiritual y físico, sino mental, me sorprendia como podia levantarse de cada golpe q le daba, sabia q esa alma tan fuerte, debia ser mia. Cuando Yohken estaba debil, pude absorber esa alma tan poderosa, pero ese maldito gato se metió e hizo q muriera al instante, mi mejor amigo y mi más fiel aliado, me había traicionado de la peor manera. 500 años después cuando me encontraba en el vientre de Keiko, el alma de Yohken se separo de la mia, formando otro ser, igual a mi."

Anna: "Yoh…" baja la mirada, "entonces, yoh y tu, no son la misma persona."

Hao: "Yoh es el alma de Yohken, el guerrero q me mató hace 500 años, no sabes cuanto odio le siento"

Anna: Se para, "Esto no se va a quedar así, aún no puedo creerlo, tu he yoh de alguna forma tienen la misma mirada, pero si es así entonces nada me detiene para matarlo de una vez, y mas ahora q se debe encontrar débil"

Hao: "Me alegra oírte decir eso," se acerca a ella y por la espalda le entrega una garra negra. "Conoces el collar q matamune le dio a Yoh verdad? Esta es la cuarta garra, crees, q me podrías hacer un favor?" y empieza a susurrarle al oído, anna solo abre los ojos atónita.

……………………………………………………………

Horo: "Y tu q diablos haces aquí! Crei q estabas en la carcel!"

Chocolove: "A ete chocolatín le hacen falta mas q unas barritas para detenerlo."

Ryu: "Pero cuentanos como escapaste?"

Chocolove: "Bueno verán, engañe a los guardias diciendo q estaba poseido por un tigre, y solo tuve q fusionar mi alma con la de mic, fue suficiente pa q me dejen salir, y no me persigan en un buen tiempo n.n"

(¿): "Q lástima q haya gente tan estúpida en el mundo."

Horo: "Esa voz, pero si es… REN!"

Ren: "Como se nota q todos ustedes no han cambiado nada" baja una muleta q tenia en el brazo izquierdo, "siguen siendo unos estúpidos."

Fausto: "Dinos q te paso Ren?"

Jun: "creo q esa pregunta la puedo responder yo, no es así hermano?"

Ren: Con indiferencia "Haz lo q quieras"

Ryu: "Señorita Jun, nos dejo muy preocupados cuando se regreso a China, dijo q iba a hablar con su padre y volver pero paso mucho tiempo!"

Jun: "Eso es por q…" mira a Ren, "tuvimos q arreglar muchas cosas con mi hermano"

Pilika: "Hermano el ojo izquierdo de Ren…"

Horo: "Y dinos Jun como fue q ren perdio el ojo izquierdo?"

**Flashback**

Ren: "Perdoname, hermana" y entra.

Jun: "Ren, q haces aquí?"

Ren levanta la lanza y la apunta hacia ella, "el señor Hao me mando, por q tu interferiste con nuestros planes, engañando a anna y usando el cuerpo de Yoh como un señuelo"

Jun: "Sabes q eso era necesario, de q otra forma te regresaremos a ti y a anna a nuestro lado!"

Ren: "ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!"

Jun: "Q quieres decir…" Ren solto la lanza y se tiro al piso y se agarraba la cabeza como queriendo arrancarsela y sollozaba. "Ren… tu, querias matarme?"

Ren: "Fueron ordenes directas de Hao, pero no puedo!" se para y mira a su hermana. "simplemente, no puedo acercarme a ti, pero…" toma la lanza de nuevo, "tengo, no, debo, eliminarte!" Avanzo hacia ella, pero el sonido de una rápida espada sonó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el gran En Tao se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de su hijo, q sangraba sin cesar.

Jun: "Padre, ren no tuvo la culpa."

En: "Pero de todas maneras, debe ser castigado, por haber dudado de si mismo, y más q todo por haber dudado de sus amigos" En se agacho y cogio el cuerpo de su hijo cargandolo en su espalda, no sin antes poner su mano sobre su ojo izquiero, y con una luz lo separo de su rostro, dejando un hueco q era símbolo de desconfianza pero con la espada le hizo una marca en la pierna, q simbolizaba confianza. "Vamonos hija, sino puede q muera de una hemorragia."

Jun: "Si padre"

Y ambos con el cuerpo de Ren sobre su espalda salieron del palacio, para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su amigo q había regresado.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ryu: "Wow ren, no sabía q tu padre era capaz de tal acto."

Ren: "Supongo q es lo q me merecía por haber abandonado a Yoh.

Horo: "Pero eso significa q estas de nuevo a nuestro lado verdad?"

Ren: "Tu q crees."

Horo: "OYEME CHINITO CUIDA TU TONO!"

Ren: "SOLO SI CUIDAS EL TUYO!"

Chocolove: "Vamos no peleen, q tal si los alegro con uno de mis chistes!"

Horo, Ren: "ATREVETE Y TE MATAMOS!"

Ryu: "Vaya admito q extrañaba este tipo de peleas."

Fausto: "Si es verdad son muy entretenidas, y en estos tiempos tan difíciles nos hace mucha falta reirnos."

Mikihisa: "Por cierto Fausto, como esta Tamao?"

Fausto mira tristemente a Eliza, y luego baja la mirada, "me temo q creo q con todo esto de yoh, me olvide de ella y pues, no creo q sobreviva."

Horo Ren y Chocolove dejan de pelear y dicen "q quieres decir con eso?"

Fausto: "Tamao de por si es una chica débil, me temo, q con el poco tiempo y las heridas tan graves q le hizo anna, no se podra recuperar."

Pilika: "Pero todavía hay esperanzas!" Se oye cerrar una puerta.

(¿): "Me temo, q ya no pilika…"

Horo: "Manta, regresaste"

Manta: "Me acaban de informar, q Tamao ha muerto."

Continuara…

Bueno, ahi les va el cap 7 decidi hacerlo un poco más corto q los otros. Por cierto quiero agradecer a monik15 q me brindo muy buena información respecto a la reencarnación de hao, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias nn, y a todos los demás q dejaron reviws muy buenos les agradezco tb y espero sigan leyendo la historia, ya se acerca el final!


	8. Chapter 8

**Después de la muerte**

**Capitulo 8**

Horo: "Q quieres decir con q Tamao ha muerto?"

Manta: Llevaba un semblante frío y la cabeza baja, "la verdad, recién me acaban de informar los médicos q su corazón paro repentinamente, pero…"

Pilika: Con lágrimas en los ojos, "pero q!"

Manta: "Después de q reportaron a Tamao muerta, varios pacientes empezaron a morir de la misma manera"

Lyserg: "Como una epidemia?"

Manta: Asintió con la cabeza, "solo, q, yo se q no fue una epidemia, hay algo en todo esto q no me tiene tranquilo, y la verdad no se por q pero creo q Hao y Anna tuvieron mucho q ver en esto"

……………………………………………………………………

Hao: "Dime samurai, hiciste lo q te pedí?"

Sonido característico de la aparición del samurai amidamaru.

Amidamaru: "Si, ya lo hice, ahora, me dejara ir?"

Hao: "JAJAJA eres muy gracioso, enserio crees q te dejare ir ahora q tu amo esta libre? Debo aprovechar q esta débil para poder destruirlo y si tú vas eso se me puede hacer difícil.

Amidamaru: "ENTONCES YA NO LO AYUDARE, EL TRATO ERA Q SI MATABA A ESAS PERSONAS INOCENTES USTED IBA A LIBERARME!"

Hao: "El trato era q debías matar a una persona y luego a las demás, pero la persona q debías matar ya estaba muerta por lo tanto no cumple con el trato, y tu alma seguirá siendo mía el tiempo q se me antoje"

Amidamaru bajo la cabeza en signo de rendimiento.

Hao: "Espero q a anna no le tome mucho tiempo el trabajo q le pedí."

……………………………………………………………

Pilika lloraba en el hombro de su hermano, Fausto y Eliza hacían las oraciones correspondientes mientras Ryu y Lyserg construyan una pequeña tumba al pie del cerezo del patio, ya q era muy peligroso ir al cementerio con Hao ahora más enfadado q nunca.

Pilika: "POR Q HERMANO POR Q!"

Horo: "Pilika, Tamao quedo muy herida después de la pelea q tuvo con Anna era natural q pasara, se q es cruel pero ella era muy débil"

Ren: "Aún así, no creo q un simple paro cardiaco pueda matar a un shaman, se q ella era débil pero aún así las heridas q sufrió no eran tan graves por lo q me dice fausto, lo cuál no explica el por q del paro"

Fausto: "Podría aceptar q Tamao murió de una hemorragia pues perdió mucha sangre, pero lo del paro se hace cada vez más extraño, y ahora más q nunca debemos cuidarnos, si Hao tiene algo q ver en esto, entonces todos corremos grave peligro.

Jun: "Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada."

Lee bruce long: "Pero con Yoh inconciente estamos más desarmados q antes, hasta q el despierte me temo q no podremos hacer más q detenerlo por unos instantes"

Chocolove: "SE DAN CUENTA DE LO Q ESTAN DICIENTO? ESTAN HABLANDO DE TAMAO COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO UN SEÑUELO PARA LLEGAR HACIA NOSOTROS Y AHORA ESTAN PENSANDO EN COMO VENCER A HAO, EN LUGAR DE PREOCUPARSE POR LO Q LE PASO A TAMAO Y A MI AMIGO YOH!" En ese momento chocolove recibió un gran golpe de parte de Ren, q dejo su cachete derecho morado e hinchado. "OYEME TU, POR Q HICISTE ESO!"

Ren: "Por q te estas poniendo a hablar estupideces, no creas q no estamos tomando en cuenta a Tamao ella tb era nuestra amiga, y tampoco creas q hemos olvidado el estado de Yoh. Nos tratas como si nosotros estuviéramos usándolos de señuelo para q hao venga y nos ataque, pero sabemos q no podremos vencerlo. Es por eso q esperaremos a q Yoh despierte y el será el q derrote a Hao.

Sin notarlo, todos empezaron a poner una cara muy triste, como si supieran q algo malo iría a pasar, tarde o temprano. Chocolove solo se pudo sentar y llorar por su amiga, y por el destino q todos esperaban si es q Yoh no despertaba nunca.

……………………………………………………………………………

Se nota un lugar oscuro donde se escucha el sonido de un gong, se lo escucha de nuevo, y de nuevo, 12 veces sonó el gong, para indicar la llegada de un alma al mundo de los muertos, el alma de una chica de pelo corto y rosado q vestía un kimono blanco muy fino, y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del otro mundo, pero estas se vieron envueltas en oscuridad y una voz se escuchaba:

(¿): "Es esto lo q quieres?"

Tamao: "No pude evitarlo… la señorita anna me hizo un gran daño…"

(¿): "Eso no es verdad, tu te fuiste por cuenta propia. Pero, q es esto, me acabo de enterar…… de un trato con el señor del fuego…… o me equivoco? Tamao?

……………………………………………………………………

A la noche anna se encontraba en las afueras de la pensión en, y entro por la puerta principal mientras todos dormían, y empezó a subir las escaleras para encontrar al ainu tirado en el suelo durmiendo al lado de la habitación de su ex prometido, se acerco lentamente al lugar donde se encontraba Yoh durmiendo tranquilamente, o eso parecía, se acerco y se arrodillo a su lado saco un objeto negro extraño en forma de garra de su bolso, lo sostuvo alto y cuando estuvo dispuesta a incrustarlo en el pecho de su prometido, se detuvo…

**Flash back**

Anna: Se para, "Esto no se va a quedar así, aún no puedo creerlo, tu he yoh de alguna forma tienen la misma mirada, pero si es así entonces nada me detiene para matarlo de una vez, y mas ahora q se debe encontrar débil"

Hao: "Me alegra oírte decir eso," se acerca a ella y por la espalda le entrega una garra negra. "Conoces el collar q matamune le dio a Yoh verdad? Esta es la cuarta garra, crees, q me podrías hacer un favor?" y empieza a susurrarle al oído, anna solo abre los ojos atónita.

Hao: "Necesito q el alma de Yoh desaparezca completamente, para eso debes incrustarle esto a su corazón, por si no lo reconoces es la cuarta garra q le falta al collar q le regale a matamune para q se convirtiera en un espíritu sagrado cuando muriera hace 1000 años, si lo colocas exactamente en su corazón, el morirá y su cuerpo y alma desaparecerán. Crees q puedas hacerlo?"

**Fin del flash back**

Anna: "No………… no puedo hacerlo," y hundió su cara entre sus brazos y rodillas para ocultar sus lágrimas sin darse cuenta de q alguien había despertado.

(¿): "Anna? Por q lloras?"

Anna levanto su mirada sorprendida para encontrarse cara a cara con su prometido, y esta vez no era solo un muñeco sino q estaba vivo y mostraba esa esencia q a ella tanto le gustaba, una de tranquilidad y de q todo se iba a solucionar. Ese era su Yoh. Definitivamente no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para sentir su suave piel de nuevo y el un poco confundido cambio a una mirada más comprensible y acaricio su espalda y luego separo su cara de su hombro para ponerla a la altura de la suya, acerco sus labios a los suyos y estos se unieron para formar un tierno beso, q cada vez se hacia más intenso para q ellos cayeron uno encima de otro sobre la cama y …………………… (n/a: a la q me pidió lemon, lo siento pero a mi no me gusta mucho así q lo dejo a tu imaginación y a la de todos jajajajaja).

………………………………………………………………

Ren: "No escucharon algo?"

Lyserg: Bostezando, "Como q?"

Manta: "Si yo tb lo escucho"

Chocolove: "Jera un fantama?"

Caída tipo anime

Fausto: "Mmm creo q proviene de la habitación de Yoh"

Ren: "Seguro ese inútil se quedo dormido cuando debería cuidarlo, es un irresponsable!"

Pilika: Bostezando, "Awwww por q tanto escándalo?"

Jun: "Si ren, son las 3 de la mañana"

Fausto: "Escuchamos algo proveniente de la habitación de Yoh, será mejor q vayamos a investigar."

Todos: "SI!"

Ya en la habitación.

Anna se levanto, separando el brazo de su prometido cuidadosamente de su cintura, se levanto y se puso la yukata, miro con ternura a ese chico q aunq lo dudo, siempre amo, y ahora más q nunca, pero había algo q no todavía no se podía sacar de la cabeza, Hao. Por q pensó en él cuando se despertó y miro a su ex prometido vio su cara en el, por q? Miro a la mesa q se encontraba al lado de la ventana en la cual estaba una garra de oso negra de tamaño regular, fue hacia ella, la tomo y con mucho rencor la destrozo en sus manos con ayuda del rosario q colgaba de su cuello, escucho unos pasos venir, se arrodillo al lado de el castaño, le acaricio la cabeza quitando algunos cabellos q tenía sobre su cara y le dio un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, este solo sonrió pero no abrió los ojos, se puso su vestido rápidamente y salio por la ventana cuando ya los paso se encontraban más cerca. "Adiós mi querido Yoh, hasta pronto". Y desapareció.

Un chico de pelo azul y mechón en punta abrió la puerta bruscamente para encontrar a su amigo tranquilamente dormido en su futon.

Horo: "Ves te dije q no vino nadie, siempre me echan la culpa de todo! TT"

Ren: "Estoy seguro de q sentí una presencia, muy fuerte." Cerró las puertas.

Fausto: "Aún no sabemos cuando Yoh ira a despertar pero lo mejor será q tomemos las precauciones necesarias, Eliza…" La figura de Eliza q siempre acompañaba a fausto dirigió su mirada a la ventana q daba al mismo lugar q la q daba la ventana de Yoh para agrandar su aguja de inyección de tamaño colosal y atravesó a un pequeño q se encontraba espiando desde el árbol de cerezo, esta parecía haber sido herido pero no lo notaron, por q desapareció en ese momento. "Si no queremos seguir siendo observados de esa manera."

……………………………………………………………

Tamao: "No entiendo de q me hablas yo no hice ningún trato con Hao!"

(¿): "Ja j aja, eso dices tú, pero para tu desfortuna yo soy el Dios q todo lo ve, y todo lo sabe, y se q esta no era tu hora, pero tu decidiste adelantarte, para vengarte de alguien. De una sacerdotisa… no es verdad?

Tamao: "………"

(¿): "Si me lo dices, tal vez considere no meterte al infierno"

Tamao: Mucho más seria, "Si eres el Dios q todo lo sabe y todo lo ve, no deberías ya saber lo q paso?"

(¿): Ja j aja, pues sí, pero me gusta mucho escuchar las versiones de la gente, en lugar de lo q yo vi., así por lo menos se quienes sienten culpa y quienes no, supongo q tu eres de las q si sienten culpa verdad? Lo digo por q no dejaste de poner esa cara triste desde q te dije q puedo meterte al infierno."

Tamao: "Esta bien, te lo diré… fue un día q tuve un sueño muy extraño…"

Flash back

Se ve un lugar oscuro, sin nada más q las estrellas y la luna

Tamao: "Donde estoy?"

(¿): "Creo q soñando, no lo se, eso debes decidirlo tu"

Tamao: "Quien anda ahí!"

(¿): "Ja jaja, vaya vaya, hasta q por fin se te vino hablar con dureza no es así tamao?"

Tamao: "Esa voz, la escuche en algún lado…"

Una esfera de fuego salio de la nada, y de ella salio el castaño de pelo largo, y se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

Tamao: "Tu…… tu eres…… HAO!" Se alejo lentamente de el, muy horrorizada hasta q este se detuvo cuando estuvo pocos metros frente a ella.

Hao: "Mmm si es verdad opacho ella estaba con anna ese día!"

Opacho: "Opacho dio un buen consejo a mi señor hao!"

Hao: "Veo q buscas venganza, no es así?"

Tamao: "No se de lo q habla."

Hao: "Sabes q anna esta conmigo ahora y como fue la q te arrebato el titulo q deseabas como futura esposa de los asakura y ahora estaba traicionando al ser q amas, le tienes mucho odio, no te culpo."

Tamao: pensando, "como lo dice con tanta tranquilidad, se supone q ahora la señorita anna esta de su parte, por q habla así de ella?"

Hao: "Hmp, por q necesito q me ayudes"

Tamao: "Leyó mis pensamientos!"

Hao: "Si quieres venganza, yo puedo ayudarte, solo debes entregarme al zorro y al mapache q se encuentran ahí"

Conchi, ponchi: "Nosotros no iremos a ningún lado, Tamao es demasiado tierna para hacerle daño a alguien y menos a anna."

Tamao bajo la mirada, y luego la subió, sus ojos demostraban mucho sentimiento de culpabilidad cuando se dirigió a Hao.

Tamao: "Y la señorita anna, no será lastimada con gravedad verdad?"

Hao le sonrió, signo de q había logrado lo q quería.

Conchi: "TAMAO COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!"

Ponchi: "ESTAS DISPUESTA A DAÑAR A ANNA SOLO POR Q YOH SE FIJO EN ELLA ANTES Q EN TI!"

Tamao: "CALLENSE! ESTO LO HAGO POR EL JOVEN YOH!"

Conchi y ponchi se callaron y con una mirada de decepción fueron hacia hao, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos, hizo q se metieran a unas tablillas y luego los devolvió estos fueron hacia Tamao, obviamente sus espíritus habían evolucionado.

Hao: "Ahora con eso podrás vengarte y tb ayudarme."

Tamao guardo a los dos en sus respectivas tablillas y luego miro a Hao dándose cuenta de lo q acababa de hacer, pero esta ya se estaba alejando.

Tamao: "ESPERA!"

Hao: "JAjajajaja muy tarde" y desapareció de la misma manera en la q entro. Tamao solo se arrodillo, dándose cuenta de q había vendido su alma.

Fin del flash back

Tamao: "Después solo recuerdo q quise atacar a la señorita anna, pero el sentimiento de culpa era tan grande q no pude usar el máximo poder q ahora poseían conchi y ponchi, y fue cuando la señorita anna, ya me había derribado." Y recordó lo q dijo anna en ese momento:

Anna: "No vuelvas a tocarme, ha, eres muy valiente para ser solo una debilucha" Zenki ataco a tamao dejándola nuevamente en el suelo, Anna se agacho para hablar mejor con Tamao, " no pienses q es algo personal" se levanto y se dio la vuelta otra vez para seguir con su camino, se detiene por un segundo, "aunque, pensándolo bien, si, si es algo personal"

(¿): "Ahora, tu alma le pertenece a Hao, por q la vendiste por venganza y no supiste aprovecharla, ni para vengarte, ni para hacer reaccionar a anna."

Tamao: "Q puedo hacer?"

(¿): "Me temo q eso lo tendrás q aprender con el tiempo."

La voz corto y se abrieron las puertas para el otro mundo, de ellas salía una luz cegadora q daba a un lugar hermoso, y sintiéndose atraída por aquella belleza, entro y se cerraron las puertas detrás de ella.

……………………………………………………………………………

Hao: "Con q ren esta con ellos otra vez, y anna no hizo lo q le pedí"

Opacho: "Lo siento señor hao, no puede ver lo demás."

Hao: "No te preocupes, con eso fue suficiente," Un fuego empezó a rodearlos. "Esto no se va a quedar así… anna."

Continuara...

Fiu, este si q me costo, pero ya nos acercamos al final! CERCA CERCA! no olviden los reviws por fa vor y gracias a las q ya dejaron y sigan dejando gracias!

P.D: Diganme por fa q les parece con la verdad, q creo q me estoy hueveando y no se si llegare al final q tengo en mente TT


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de la muerte**

**Capitulo 9**

Se escucha caer una gota de agua, se escucha su eco y el muchacho de pelo castaño aparece inconciente, en el fondo se escucha una voz q dice "esto no se quedara así, esto no se quedara así, esto no se quedara así…"

El castaño despierta y ve a una sombra frente a él, "Quien eres?"

(¿): "Esto no se quedará así…"

Yoh: "Quien eres, Q ES LO Q QUIERES?"

Un flash permitió ver un poco mejor a la sombra q era de un muchacho de pelo largo y relativamente del mismo tamaño q el primero, pero una sombra no permitía ver su cara.

Yoh: Asustado, y tragando saliva, "quien eres, y q quieres?"

La sombra de la persona mostró una pequeña sonrisa y unas palabras se pronunciaron, "Muere…"

El castaño despertó sobresaltado y sudando, su cuerpo le dolía, por q había permanecido recostado por 3 días desde q su alma volvió a su cuerpo, se levanto con dificultad y se agarro fuertemente el brazo en señal de q le dolía, noto q al lado de su cama había estado otra persona, se toco los labios y recordó con quien había estado.

Yoh: "Anna…" dijo melancólicamente, cuando escucho pasos venir y abrir estruendosamente la puerta de su habitación.

Horo: "YOHHHHH!"

Yoh: Tapándose las orejas por el grito, "… q… q gusto verte Horo horro se mostró una pequeña gotita en su nuca.

Manta: "YOH, por fin despertaste! nn!"

Ren: Apareciendo de su detrás, "Tardaste demasiado"

Yoh: "Vaya, los veo a todos como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez, aunq me duele mucho la cabeza y no puedo mover bien mi cuerpo."

Fausto: "Eso es normal ya q tu cuerpo sufrió muchos daños mientras estabas…"

Yoh: "En el cuerpo de hao?"

Todos asintieron.

Yoh: "No recuerdo casi nada de cuando estaba ahí dentro. Lo único q recuerdo es q vi a anna.

Lyserg: "Q más viste?"

Yoh: "Solo q la vi siguiéndome, y q estaba llorando."

Ryu: "Bueno todo lo q paso después no tiene importancia. Lo importante es q usted esta aquí y por fin podremos derrotar a HAO!"

Yoh: "Eso no me interesa."

Todos miraron sorprendidos.

Yoh: "En estos momentos lo único q me interesa es anna, tengo el presentimiento de q algo malo le va a pasar."

Ryu: "Como usted diga don yoh, vamos a rescatar a doña anna, eso es lo más importante!"

Lyserg: "Si, estoy seguro de q cuando vea a Yoh reaccionara!"

Yoh: Confundido: "Reaccionara?" miro a todos y todos pusieron cabeza baja, "q quisiste decir con eso?"

Ren: "Después de q tu alma fue absorbida por Hao, el nos convenció a anna y a mi, de q fuéramos de su lado, y así lo hicimos."

Yoh: "Eso quiere decir q…… nos traicionaron?"

Horo: "Pero ahora Ren esta con nosotros y no es necesario guardar rencores, ahora solo nos falta convencer a anna." Dándole una palmada en la espalda a Yoh.

Yoh: "Es verdad! Ah… por cierto Ren…" mientras miraba fijamente su lado izquierdo, notando q le faltaba un ojo. "Q fue lo q te paso?"

Ren: Haciendo una mueca de diversión, "Es lo q recibes por dudar de tus amigos, en especial de los q te ayudaron a superar ese odio q te mataba por dentro."

Yoh: "Lo siento"

Ren: "No Yoh. Yo lo siento, por q te hice algo, q tu ni siquiera cuando te odiaba me hiciste, dude de ti, y peor aún, dude q irías a regresar, deje de confiar en las personas otra vez, y me hundí en mi propio odio, pero esta vez, no estabas tu para decirme q todo se solucionaría."

Yoh: "Me alegro, oigan, y donde esta Tamao?"

Chocolove: Bajo la mirada y una lágrima se le escapo, "Resulta ser q tu huerita la ataco en el monte osore, y ahora Tamalita esta co' lo' angelitos" sonando muy triste, pero aún así tratando de hacerlo sonar gracioso.

Yoh: "Quieres decir q esta…"

Manta: "Tamao murió hace mas o menos dos días yoh."

Yoh se agarro del futón lo mas fuerte q pudo y no pudo evitar q se le escape una lágrima q cayo sobre este, "No puede ser… nunca se lo perdonare y también involucro a anna. YA BASTA, sera mejor q nos pongamos en marcha ahora mismo, debo rescatar a anna, ahora estoy más convencido de q algo muy malo le va a pasar." Se levanta con dificultad. "En marcha!"

Fausto: "Pero Yoh todavía estas muy débil, y no tienes a amidamaru contigo."

Yoh: "De q hablas… Amida………" se percata de q no esta y empieza a dar vueltas, "En donde esta?"

Manta: "El también desapareció después de q fuiste absorbido, a nosotros también nos sorprende q no este por acá"

(¿): "Pero ahora q tu estas aquí todo será más fácil."

Entra un hombre de pelo largo atado, con una mascara, y a su lado una mujer.

(¿): "Bienvenido hijo, nosotros sabemos como regresar a Amidamaru y a anna a nuestro lado nn"

Yoh: "Mamá? Papá, Q BUENO Q ESTAN AQUÍ!" se levanta con aún más ánimos y le empiezan a brillar los ojos. "Ahora mama nos preparara una deliciosa comida!"

Caída general tipo anime, (Q rápido olvida los problemas ')

………………………………………………………………………………

Hao: "Planeabas escapar samurai?"

Amidamaru: "Como si pudiera, estas cadenas no me dejan moverme."

Se escucha una voz femenina q ya todos conocen.

(¿): "DEJENME PASAR!"

Matilda: "Señor Hao, quiere forzar la puerta! Esta………" enseguida matty fue atacada por goki q entro derrumbando las puertas q los separaban.

Hao: "Mira quien se digno a aparecer, pasaste una buena noche anna? No te vi llegar.

Anna: "Mandaste a Opacho para q me siguiera?"

Hao: "Tengo todo el derecho a desconfiar, ya q no cumpliste con lo q te mandé y te mantuviste ocupada dándole la bienvenida a Yoh."

Anna se sonrojo e hizo ademán de golpearlo pero se contuvo al no ver reacción por parte de este y cambio al mismo semblante de siempre.

Anna: "Amidamaru, Yoh te esta esperando"

Amidamaru: "Señorita anna… no puedo irme, estoy sujeto a unas cadenas."

Anna: "Libéralo Hao."

Hao: "Con q ahora decidiste ponerte al lado de Yoh, bueno esta bien, después de todo si no, no será divertido." Chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas de amidamaru se aflojaron.

Anna: "Ahora ve, Yoh te espera."

Amidamaru: "Si!"

Hao: "Bueno, ahora supongo q vienes a decirme tu decisión no es así?"

Anna: "No se de q hablas todavía estoy de tu parte."

Hao: "Entonces por q no mataste a Yoh como te lo pedí."

Anna: "Por q todavía siento algo por el, pero te hice una promesa."

Hao: "Bueno, creo q le haré una visita a Yoh, yo también tengo tiempo sin verlo, y no tengo deseo de discutir estupideces en este momento."

Anna: "Q piensas decirle?"

Hao muestra una mueca divertida, "Todo" y desaparece en una esfera de fuego.

Anna: "Espera Hao!" trato de alcanzarlo pero la esfera ya se había ido.

……………………………………………………………

El castaño de pelo corto se encontraba observando las estrellas en el jardín, ya todos habían comido y se fueron a sus habitaciones ya q el día siguiente sería el definitivo, enfrentarían al señor del fuego y a su amiga anna.

Yoh dio un profundo suspiro, "por q anna haría algo así, no tiene ningún sentido." Sintió un escalofrío y se puso a buscar de donde venia esa esencia tan poderosa, y en frente de el se le apareció una estela de fuego, de la q salio, el ser igual a el, solo q este llevaba el cabello largo. Hao.

Hao: "Te ves descansado Yoh." Haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su hermano.

Yoh: "Hao! Q haces aquí! Q es lo q quieres?"

Hao: "Solo vine a hablar, no puedo?"

Yoh: "Te lo preguntare una vez más, q quieres?"

Hao: "Supongo q sabes de la muerte de Tamao." Rodeándolo.

Yoh: "Q, vienes a decirme q fue anna, esa teoría ya la escuche, pero aún no creo q sea su culpa."

Hao: "Si a eso vine, a decirte q no desconfíes de ella por eso, por q sabias q…" se acerco a su oído. "Ella me vendió su alma a cambio de hacerle daño a anna?" Yoh abrió los ojos hasta q estos quedaron blancos. "Y supongo q también sabias q anna esta embarazada, oh, no?"

Yoh: "Q dices?"

Hao: "Y sabes de quien es el hijo q esta esperando?"

Yoh: "PASO LA NOCHE CONMIGO SABIAS ESO? Y NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ!"

Hao: "Con q tratando de darme celos, eso es muy infantil, aun para ti Yoh. Pero solo para q lo sepas yo también pase muy buenos ratos con ella, anna definitivamente es algo especial n.n"

Yoh cegado por la ira hizo su oversoul de segundo grado formando el espíritu de la espada y atacando a hao, pero el espíritu de fuego apareció para detenerlo y así empujaba su espada en contra suya y el se resistía con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, hao se le acerco y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo

Hao: "Te sugiero q en nuestra pelea mañana no te comportes de esa manera, o puedo matarte de una manera aún mas cruel." Lo suelta, y empieza a irse.

Yoh: Apenas pudiendo respirar, "ESPERA!" y cae otra vez al suelo.

Hao se acerca a el y lo agarra del cabello levantando su cara para q queden frente a frente, (n/a tipo el capitulo 62 de la serie cuando hao esta a punto de absorber su alma n.n)

Yoh: "Solo dime una cosa, el hijo q esta esperando anna, es tuyo?"

Hao: "Dudas de mi?" lo suelta y se va otra vez, se voltea una última vez. "Solo te diré q el nombre de ese niño es hanna, con eso me despido. Nos veremos luego hermanito. Jajajajajajaja." Desaparece en otra esfera de fuego.

Yoh: Ya solo, "DEMONIOS!" Se levanta con dificultad, "Todo sigue muy confuso, no se por q anna y Tamao hicieron tal cosa, y el hecho q anna este embarazada me tiene loco, q puedo hacer…"

El espíritu del samurai apareció a su lado.

Amidamaru: "No se preocupe amo Yoh, como usted dice, todo se solucionara no es así?"

Yoh: "Supongo q tienes razón, bueno me iré a descansar, me duele mucho el cuello, me agarro mas fuerte q la última vez."

Amidamaru: "Tiene un gran valor amo por un momento pensé……"

Siguieron hablando mientras iban a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de q cierto chico los estaba mirando con mucha tristeza, y pronunciaba algo con mucha tristeza y teniendo cuidado de q nadie lo escuchara.

Chocolove: "Y q, si laj matanzas siguen? Debo hacer algo" Y sale de la pensión.

……………………………………………………………………………

Anna: Corriendo hacia la pensión, con la esperanza de q no fuera muy tarde, la detuvo ver a alguien q estaba saliendo de la pensión. "Chocolove? Eres tú?"

Chocolove: "Pué, miren con quien me vengo a encontrar a estas horas de la noche, con razón tan pálida si parece un vampiro q solo sale de noche…" Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el piso golpeado, "solo era un chijte…"

Anna: "Y tú q haces aquí?"

Chocolove: "Puej, vine a buscarte, para pedirte q vuelva con Yoh."

Anna: "Q dices, si yo estoy con hao, por q habría de volver con el?"

Chocolove: "Uted esta esperando un hijo de yoh verda?

Anna se sorprendió y se sonrojo. "Quien te lo dijo?"

Chocolove: "Hao vino esta noche y se lo dijo a yoh."

Anna: "Y, le dijo q era suyo?"

Chocolove: "Lo dejo dudando, y mi pobre ahora eta deprimidísimo, por favor, regresa con yoh, y ayúdanos a derrotar a hao!"

Anna se dio la vuelta al escuchar algo. "Chocolove, regresa a la pensión, ahora!"

Chocolove: "Pero q dice mija, hay algo ahí, le puede hacer daño!" Llama con un silbido al espíritu del jaguar. "Mic, posesión de objetos, garras del jaguar negro!" Hizo su oversoul con las garras, y todo su cuerpo se lleno de rayas negras, y su mirada mucho más desafiante.

Anna: "Q haces, si es quien creo q es no lo lograras, es muy peligroso!"

Chocolove: "Solo si promete q regresara, con mi amigo Yoh."

Anna: "No puedo prometer eso!"

Chocolove: "Pué entonces, tendré q enfrentarme al peligro y desafiar a hao."

Anna: "No lo hagas, es un truco, intentara matarte! NO LO HAGAS!"

Se escucho un flash del q solo quedaron pedazos de ropa rasgados en el piso, y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, anna solo miro como su amigo desaparecía entre el fuego q lo ataco, y solo pudo arrodillarse, y llorar, otra vez, había sido la causante de otra muerte, solo q esta vez vio como poco a poco el cuerpo de chocolove se consumía en el fuego y el pronunciaba algo, q no logro entender muy bien, lo único q logro entender fue, "Ve con yoh".

De las sombras apareció el amo del fuego acercándose lentamente hacia ella, y abrazándola por la espalda, la llevo consigo, desapareciendo así de la calle vacía q ahora solo estaba habitada por el espíritu de un jaguar q maullaba, y maullaba, y maullaba…

………………………………………………………………………

Silver: Los grandes espíritus están muy raros no lo crees Kalim?

Kalim: "Creo q tratan de decirnos algo"

G.E: "OHHHHHHHH"

Silver: "Q fue lo q dijeron?"

Lip: "Tráiganosla."

Lap: "Tráiganosla."

Kalim: "Lip, Lap, q les pasa?"

Silver: "Los grandes espíritus intentan comunicarse con nosotros atraves de ellas. Vamos reaccionen!" y las sacudía, pero ellas solo repetían lo mismo,

Lip, Lap: "Tráiganosla! TRAIGANOSLA. A LA ESENCIA Q ESTA CAUSANDO TODO ESTO, TRAIGANOSLA!"

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo final.

Dejen reviws. Gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

_(Tomo 13, Capitulo 108, 5.6 billones años de historia)_

_El shaman king es aquel ser q toma a los grandes espíritus como espíritu propio, el ser q se transforma en la memoria de este planeta, el q posee a todas las almas del planeta, su fuerza y su conocimiento. En pocas palabras absoluto conocimiento._

_Silver._

**Después de la Muerte**

**Capitulo 10**

**Capitulo final**

Silver acostaba a las pequeñas gemelas en dos futones separados, cuando ya las había tapado se dirigio hacia su amigo q lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Silver: "A quien crees q se refirieron?"

Kalim: "En serio no te imaginas quien puede ser?"

Silver: Bajo la cabeza en forma de decepción, "La verdad sí, pero no quiero creerlo."

Kalim: "Creo q lo mejor sera ir a explicar todo a ambos no crees?"

Silver: "Tienes razón."

…………………………………………

En la colina funbari se encuentran en el jardín de la posada el castaño de camisa blanca y los demás shamanes q lo acompañaron durante tanto tiempo todos alrededor del espiritu de un jaguar.

Yoh: "Gracias por todo mic, puedes irte, chocolove te espera del otro lado."

Mic: "Miau!" y el alma del jaguar se fue desvaneciendo con el viento del lugar, hacia mucho frio.

Horo: En tono preocupante, "Q vamos a hacer yoh? Ya son dos muertes seguidas, cualquiera puede ser el próximo."

Yoh: "Lo único q podemos hacer ahora es ponernos en marcha, si nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados nunca lo sabremos. No lo crees así?" dirigiendole al ainu una mirada de despreocupación como siempre lo hacía.

…………………………………………………………

Entro a la habitación, su piel blanca brillaba con el alumbrar de la luna q iluminaba el lugar, se acerco cuidadosamente al cofre, lo abrio y saco los audífonos naranjas q había tomado antes de q hao quisiera deshacerse del cuerpo de Yoh, los sujeto con fuerza y se sento en el suelo, los miro como si fueran el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

**FLASHBACK**

El castaño se encontraba en la cocina escuchando su música favorita como siempre y su amigo q miraba las estrellas con preocupación se giro para hacerle una pregunta a su amigo.

Manta:… Yoh… Yoh?

Yoh: Sacandose los audífonos para escuchar mejor a su amigo, "Hm, dime"

Manta: "Ya le dijiste a anna lo de america?"

Yoh: Levantandose de la mesa y sacudiendose los pantalones, "La verdad, aún no, temo en como vaya a reaccionar ¬¬'"

Manta: "Si tienes razón," volviendose a ver el cielo, sintio como su amigo venia y se sentaba a su lado, aún mirando al cielo, "Oye."

Yoh: También mirando las estrellas, "Dime?"

Manta: "Cuando se casan?"

Yoh: "Mmm… pues, anna quiere q sea inmediatamente después del torneo."

Manta: "Ya veo, y no te molesta?"

Yoh: Dirigiendose hacia su amigo, "Por q habría de hacerlo, si anna me gusta mucho "

Manta: Mirandolo con un poco de asombro pero también despreocupado, "Pues, te confieso q es la primera vez q te escucho decir eso, siempre los vi como amigos pero nada más q eso."

Yoh: "Bueno no vale la pena pensar en eso," regresando a la posición inicial para ver las estrellas, "después de todo no es algo q me desagrade."

Manta: "Hmmm? Hablas en serio?

Yoh: "Si… no me desagrada en lo absoluto." Sonrie y ambos se quedan mirando al cielo, mientras la rubia itako se aleja de la puerta dejando de escuchar la conversación y subiendo al segundo piso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Anna: Dejando los audífonos y volviendose a parar, "ya, lo he decidido."

…………………………………………………………………

El castaño entro a su habitación y fue directo a la comoda, saco del primer cajón su traje de combate negro de borde naranja, se lo empieza a colocar lentamente y se sube le cierre, mira a sus espadas q estaban apoyadas contra la pared y da un profundo suspiro, "anna…"

Anna: "Yoh."

Yoh: "ANNA! Q HACES AQUÍ!

Anna: En tono tranquilo y casi casual, "Necesitaba hablar contigo."

Yoh: "Si se trata sobre tu embarazo, ya lo se todo.

Anna: Un poco cortante, "No, el embarazo no tiene nada q ver. Yo…… yo fui, la q mato a Tamao, y deje q asesinaran a Chocolove, ataque a todos y no me importo si los mataba o no, peor más q nada te olvide, me fui al lado de Hao y el me convenció de q tu no exististe nunca, aún así… yo nunca te olvide, siempre fuiste y serás la persona más importante para mí…"

Yoh: "Anna…"

Anna: "Toma." Le lanza los audífonos, "Se q pensaste q los habias perdido."

Yoh: Tomo los audífonos, los miro y luego levanto la mirada hacia anna. "Anna, dime algo… ESE HIJO Q ESPERAS……"

Fue interrumpido por una gran explosión y entraron a la habitación las pequeñas gemelas.

Yoh: "Quienes son!"

Lip: "Ahí esta."

Lap: "Por fin la encontramos, Anna Kyoyama debes venir con nosotros,"

Yoh: Haciendo su oversoul, "no respondieron a mi pregunta!"

Lip: "No interrumpas," lanzando un rayo blanco hacia el q neutralizo el poder con el q iba a atacar. "Tu, eres el alma q interrumpio el objetivo del torneo, tu alma sera tomada a cambio de un nuevo torneo."

Anna: "Y q si me rehusó!"

Lap: "No te estamos preguntando." Lanzando otro rayo desde la palma de su mano q aprisiono a anna absorbiendo su poder y envolviendola para q no pueda escapar.

Anna: "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Yoh: "DETENGANSE!" se acerco rápidamente con su oversoul de espadas e intento cortar el extraño lazo q aprisionaba a anna sin poder lograrlo.

Lip: "Este ser, se esta volviendo molestoso."

Lap: "Dejadlo, no hay tiempo para preocuparse por este tipo de cosas." Lanzo otro rayo igual al primero q esta vez hizo volar a yoh hasta q se estampillara contra la pared.

Yoh: "AHHHH UH," cayo al suelo se paraba débilmente, "anna…"

Anna: "Yoh no te acerques!" hablando cortante por q las cadenas le cortaban el habla. "es muy peligroso… estas niñas, son los grandes espiritus!"

Yoh: "E eso, ex clica mu chas cos as…" levantandose ayudado de su espada.

Lip se le acerco y al ver q yoh había gastado todo su poder espiritual, se acerco a su cara y le dio un soplido q no parecia muy fuerte pero fue suficiente para derribar a Yoh de nuevo, y junto con su hermana se llevaro a anna de la misma manera en la q entraron.

Yoh: "N oo, ANNA!" al ver q ya todos se habían ido se paro más despacio, "Demonios, no entiendo nada, por q los grandes espiritus posesionaron los cuerpos de dos niñas, y por q querian a anna?"

: Tal vez, yo pueda responderte.

Yoh: " eh? Silver?"

Silver: "Yoh los grandes espiritus necesitan un alma pura y poderosa como la de anna por eso se la llevaron."

Yoh: "pero dijeron algo sobre el torneo!"

Silver: "Lo q sucede, es q si anna no hubiera venido desde un principio, ahora hao ya te hubiera derrotado y seria el rey shaman."

Yoh: "Y como puedo traerla de regreso!" en tono de suplica.

Silver: "Eso es muy difícil, tendrias q darle algo a cambio, pero tendria q ser mas de 10 veces del poder q ahora tiene anna."

Yoh: "PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!"

Silver: "No yoh, esto tiene una salida."

………………………………………………………………………

Opacho: "Señor Hao…"

Hao: "Sí, lo sé, pero… si dejo q todo siga su curso podrían lastimar muy seriamente a anna, y estoy seguro de q ahora yoh esta planeando hacer algo estúpido, ni q decir, hay q involucrarse."

………………………………………………………………………………

En la sala de la pensión se encontraban todos los amigos reunidos junto a los dos oficiales de torneo y un Yoh cabizbajo entre ellos.

Manta: Conteniendose las lágrimas, "p p ero, si Yoh hace eso, el… el…"

Horo: "Demonios!" golpendo la mesa, no hay otra forma silver?"

Silver: "Lo siendo, pero me temo q no la hay."

Pilita: "Entonces… eso significa q…" empezando a llorar.

Jun: Con su tono habitual aunq se le notaba cierta tristeza oculta dentro de ella, "Si esa es la unica forma, no tenemos otra opción, creo q lo mejor sera q nos pongamos a trabajar."

Ren: "Levantandose, es eso una pregunta hermana? Creo q no tenemos otra opción y lo digo… por esa cara de tonto q acaba de poner."

Yoh: Ya había subido la mirada y miraba a todos con mucha tranquilidad, como queriendo transmitirles esa despreocupación. "Tienes razón, y por tu manera de decirlo, supongo q me ayudaran, nn"

Ren: "Je, eres un tonto"

Manta: "Esto no es justo, estan dispuestos a sacrificar a Yoh para q haya otro torneo donde habrá más muertes, q cruel!"

Yoh: "Manta…, no te preocupes, ya verás q todo se solucionara nn"

Todos bajaron la cabeza y una sombra tapaba sus ojos.

Mikihisa: "Todo esta listo, Yoh, buena suerte."

Yoh: "Si." Observando como todos sus amigos se rehusaban a levantar la mirada, "vamos, no pongan esas caras, si yo regresare nn" En ese momento todos empezaron a levantar la mirada lentamente con los ojos vidriosos pero mostrando una sonrisa.

Lyserg: "Si, q tonto al no confiar en ti."

Horo: "Ay si no se por q me preocupo si hierba mala nunca muere"

Ren: "Estoy de acuerdo."

Ryu: "Es verdad después de todo se trata de Don Yoh."

Fausto: "Confio en q lo lograra."

Jun: "Si yo tb confio en el."

Pilita: "Yo tb!"

Yoh: "Gracias chicos" noto q su amigo más pequeño no había dicho nada ni había levantado la mirada. "Manta, oye, no pongas esa cara, ya veras como todo se solucionara, yo regresare, no se como pero lo hare. Más bien, quiero darte las gracias, por haberme acompañado todos estos años pequeño.

Manta: Levanto despacio la mirada y miro a Yoh. "Yoh… si, yo tb confio en ti"

Mikihisa: "Yoh, no podemos perder más tiempo."

Keiko: "Todos preparense! Pongan sus manos al frente"

Todos se colocaron alrededor de Yoh en un círculo con escrituras extrañas, levantaron sus manos y las señalaron hacia el."

Keiko: "OH DIOSES DE MI REGIÓN, BRINDENME SUS PODERES Y EL PODER DE SUS HERMANOS PARA ALIMENTAR ESTA ALMA, YO SE LOS ORDENO!"

Enseguida el cuerpo de Yoh empezo a brillar y a elevarse, mientras q de la mano de cada uno de los shamanes salia un destello con dirección a este.

Horo: "Yoh……"

Reh: "Yoh……"

Lyserg: "Yoh amigo……"

Ryu: "Don Yoh……"

Fausto: "Yoh……"

Manta: "Yoh……"

Mikihisa, Keiko: "Nuestro querido hijo… "

Todos: "ADIOS."

Apagon.

……………………………………………………………………

Se veia a algunas personas q se caian de agotamiento.

Kanna: " C con esto, e el señor hao podraa …"

Matty: "Podra p por fin apooderarse de los grandes espiritus."

Marion: "Mary gasto, todas sus energias…" y cayeron las tres desmayadas junto con los demás aliados de hao q todavía no habian sido derrotados, exepto opacho.

Opacho: Miraba como hao se terminaba de poner uno de sus guantes, " Señor Hao…"

Hao: "Q sucede opacho."

Opacho: "No es esto muy peligroso?"

Hao: "No, si todo sale bien, podre matar a dos pajaros de un tiro. Y apoderarme de los grandes espiritus."

Opacho: "No cree q los grandes espiritus se apoderen del señor Hao?"

Hao: "Hm? No creo q eso pase, con mis poderes y el q ustedes me brindaron debe ser suficiente. Ademas, Yoh tb esta haciendo lo mismo. No te preocupes, todo saldra bien.

Opacho: Con ojos vidriosos pero sonrisa de admiración. "Señor Hao…"

…………………………………………………………………………

**FLASH BACK **_Tomo 19, cap 170 Au revoir monte osore VIII) (N/a: En este tomo Yoh y anna tienen 10 años, es cuando yoh conoce a anna, cuando estan viendo televisión en la casa de su abuela e yoh le dice q le ayudara, entonces anna lee sus pensamientos y el se sonroja y le da una bofetada, después se encuentran en cuartos diferentes. Epoca de año nuevo.)_

Yoh: "Oye" hablandole a quien se encontraba en el otro lado de la puerta, "después del torneo de canciones, empieza "lo q vivimos cada año" cuando se termine… ¿no quieres acompañarme al templo, tal vez la multitud de gente sea incómodo para ti. Pero si quieres q un deseo se te cumpla, lo mejor es q vayas el primer día del año al templo. Se dice q al pedirle un deseo a Dios no lo haces por él. Más bien es una promesa q haces frente a el. Por eso te preguntas ¿q quieres proponerte este año¿o deseas cambiar? No tienes q comprometer a nadie. Sólo debes fijarte en tu punto débil para tomar una decisión importante ante Dios. Y yo sé q tu quieres hacer algo al respecto con ese poder q tienes.

Anna: "Pero… yo…"

Yoh: "Ya veras q todo se solucionará. Si te desesperas entre la gente y ese demonio aparece de nuevo… Esta vez huiremos juntos. Si por mucho rezar tu problema no se soluciona, no importa… Me convertiré en el Rey Shaman y te ayudaré.

**Fin del Flash back**

Anna: Se despierta exaltada. "Otra vez, soñe con mi primera cita con Yoh." Se da cuenta de q esta sujeta todavía con esa fuerza misteriosa y esta vez las niñas solo la observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. "No entiendo por q no puedo salir, si soy la itako más poderosa de este lugar".

Lip: "Estás siendo purificada en este momento."

Lap: "Falta poco."

Anna: En sus pensamientos, "aún no entiendo q es lo que quieren hacer conmigo, ni el por q todavía no lo hacen, a quien están esperando? Podrá ser… q yoh decidio venir?"

Una explosión en la puerta de piedra se escucho y dio paso a los dos castaños cada uno con su oversoul personal, uno, el espiritu de fuego, y el otro, el espiritu de la espada.

Hao: "Así q decidiste venir."

Yoh: "No dejaria nunca q le hicieran daño a anna."

Hao: "Por fin, concordamos en algo"

Yoh: "Lo mismo digo" Señalando a las niñas con su espada, "VINIMOS POR ANNA, DEJENLA IR."

Lip: "Y como piensan compensar su alma?"

Hao: "Dejame esto, con mis poderes será suficiente." Una enorme estela de fuego ataco a las dos pequeñas pero ninguna se movio ni parecio haberlas rozado. "PERO Q…"

Lip y Lap cayeron desmayadas ese momento, al parecer el espiritu se Salio de su cuerpo. "Esta vez no te dejaremos Hao Asakura"

Yoh: "Es mi turno!" Corrio hacia donde estaba anna y con su oversoul intento cortar esas cadenas q sujetaban a anna, pero estas hicieron q rebotara y volara de nuevo cayendo al suelo.

Hao: "No lo entiendo, son mucho más poderosos q la última vez, se supone q con mis poderes y el q me brindaron mis camaradas era suficiente!"

G.E: "ENTREGADNOSLA!"

Yoh: "Se refiere a anna?"

Hao: "Pero si ella ya esta en el pedestal, ya la habrían tomado."

G.E: "ENTREGADNOSLA! ESA ALMA Q TANTO NECESITAMOS"

Yoh: "Hao!" mirando a su hermano.

Hao: "Si lo se! Pero si mis poderes no son suficientes, puede q tomen el alma de anna tb, debemos sacarla de ahí antes de q…" Fue golpeado por uno de los pajaros dorados q representaban a los G.E. "Q significa esto, se supone q esos pajaros no pueden hacerme daño, ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!" Miro por todas partes pero el espiritu tp aparecia.

G.E: "Si quieren su alma de vuelta, deben darnos una compensación y esa será SUS ALMAS!"

Los dos pájaros atacaron a los gemelos derribándolos, no importaba q tan fuertes eran, los grandes espíritus estaban furiosos.

Yoh: "Q es lo q quieren."

Los grandes espiritus se formaron en un solo pajaro q se apodero del cuerpo de anna, provocando q esta se levante y se dirija hacia ellos. "SU ALMA, A CAMBIA DE LA SUYA."

Señalandose a si misma. _(Consejo, para empezar a leer esta parte pongan la musica Silent weapon Yoh Asakura version)_

_Cuando hay muchas cosas importantes en nuestra vida,_

_Es cuando la existencia se torna extraordinaria…_

_Cuando nos ponemos a pensar en q es lo q queremos…_

_Hay ocasiones en las q debemos deshacernos de algo._

_Lo más importante en nuestra vida son nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos._

Hao: "Q quieren q hagamos."

"ENTREGUEN SUS ALMAS"

_En el mundo hay tantas personas q poseen muchos objetivos…_

_A los cuales se enfrentan expresando risas y llanto._

_Me pregunto ¿Cuántas de esas personas cumplieron sus anhelos?_

_Y también_

_Después de cumplirlos ¿Se sintieron satisfechas?_

Yoh, Hao: "Esta bien." Y ambos cuerpos se iluminaron y empezaron a unirse desprendiendo una gran luz cegando toda la escena.

_Tal vez eso nadie lo sabra_

El alma, resultado de la union de los gemelos fue poco a poco acercandose al cuerpo de la ahora poseida anna, quien la tomo en manos en forma de bola y les dirigio una sonrisa, y estos al mismo tiempo se la devolvieron.

_Después de todo_

_Se trata de algo q debes decidir por tu cuenta._

_Manta…_

_Fin_


	11. Epilogo

**Despúes de la Muerte**

**Epilogo**

Narradora: Anna Kyoyama

Edad: 18 años

Profesión: Itako. Actual cabeza de la dinastía Asakura.

_Podría jurar q los escuche hablar en ese momento en q se unían a los grandes espíritus, Yoh le pregunto a Hao si era feliz, y el asintio. Luego Yoh volteo hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo:_

_Yoh: "Te amo, nunca me olvides."_

_Hao: "Promete, q nuestro descendiete reclamara el puesto q por derecho le pertenece, el título, de Rey Shaman."_

_Yoh: "Siempre estare en tu corazón, y tb…_

_Ambos: "En el del pequeño hanna…"_

_Cada vez q me sueño esto, despierto llorando._

Se levanta de su futón y se dirige a la planta baja.

_Aún no puedo creer q hayan pasado 2 años desde q ellos dos, sacrificaron sus vidas y sueños, no solo por mi, sino por todos y en especial, por el pequeño hanna._

Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo q daba al jardín y veia como los hermanos ainu jugaban en el césped con un pequeños de más o menos un año y medio de cabellos dorados q vestia un overol azul, apoyado en el árbol se encontraba el joven de china con un mechon de pelo q tapaba el ojo q le faltaba, y veia divertido la escena junto a su amigo peliverde, al otro lado la hermana del chico con su espiritu de las artes marciales, y sentados debajo del árbol de cerezos el doctor Fausto y el buen Ryu con su espada de madera.

_Si los extraño? Eso es lógico, por supuesto q si, pero me basta con ver al pequeño hanna sonreir como su padre para q me venga a la cabeza hermosos recuerdos de todos los momentos q pasamo juntos._

Horo: "AHHH PILIKA CREO Q SE BABEO SOBRE MI CAMISETA!"

Pilita: "No hermano solo se mojo un poco, trailo aca yo lo cambiare."

Ren: "Eres un torpe ni siquiera puedes distinguir cuando esta mojado y cuando se babea."

Horo: "Ay si tu, eres todo un experto no?"

Ren: "Me estas retando!"

&$$·)!

Levantandose de la pared y dirigiedose otra vez a su cuarto para cambiarse.

_Los amigos de Yoh me ayudaron mucho, en especial cuando tenia q ir a osore a terminar mi entrenamiento y cuidaban a hanna por mi._

Manta: "Anna estas ahí? Aquí te dejo tus maletas, estare abajo con los demás."

_El señor mikihisa y la señora Keiko decidieron encargarse de los cuerpos de Yoh y Hao, se los llevaron a Izumo y tienen la esperanza de porderlos resucitar. Yo sinceramente no le veo el caso. Por el rostro q pusieron cuando se fueron yo creo q deben estar muy felices en el más alla, o con los grandes espiritus. Por ahora lo único q me interesa es hanna._

Agarra sus maletas y baja las escaleras. _Es por eso, q debo irme lejos._

Jun: "Chicos! Ya llego el TAXI! RAPIDO QUIENES VAN A IR CON MANTA!"

_Ren me ofrecio quedarme en su palacio en China, hasta q supere la perdida, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo aquí y menos ir a Izumo, por q todo, me recuerda a yoh, creo q tengo suficiente con ver su rostro en hanna. _Entra en el aunto de manta estaba con los dos jóvenes y manta.

Horo: "Bueno creo q iremos para… Navidad!"

Ren: "Nadie te invito"

Manta: "No peleen '"

_Hicimos unas pequeñas tumbas para Tamao y Chocolove, los enterramos justo debajo del árbol de Yoh el q se encontraba en el cementerio, y en Izumo le hicimos honores a los cuerpos de yoh y hao._

Ren: "Ya llegamos." Salen todos del auto y llegan tb los q vinieron en Taxi.

_El torneo se renovara dentro de 10 años más, esta vez, los grandes espíritus no tuvieron nada q ver, sino, fue un favor personal q le pedí a Silver q es ahora la nueva cabeza de los apaches, por lo tanto no esta sujeto a los deseos de los grandes espíritus y esta entrenando a las pequeñas Lip y Lap para q lo suplan cuando tengan la edad. _

Ryu: "Supongo q tu volveras a Inglaterra.

Lyserg: "Si, tengo q continuar con mis estudios allá y deseo mucho volver a mi tierra. nn"

Ryu: "Es una lástima, TT Todos nos separaremos."

Horo: "Pero no será para siempre, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Por el cumpleaños de Hanna nn!"

Jun: "Es verdad! Hace mucho q no hay fiestas en el palacio, le dara un toque de alegría, verdad Ren?"

Ren: "En realidad yo pensaba más bien en q deberiamos ir a Izumo a honrar a yoh y hao."

Todos miraron a anna.

Anna: Con indiferencia, "hagan lo q quieran"

P. del aeropuerto: "Los pasajeros q van destino a China, por favor abordar por la puerta 7."

Manta: "Con estos dos años son casi 4 o 3 años q estamos juntos?"

Fausto: "Para algunos 4 y para otros 3, eso supongo"

Ryu: "Es mucho tiempo."

Manta: "Si es verdad, parece muy poco tiempo para tantos acontecimientos verdad?

Horo: "Si, pasaron muchas cosas."

_A pesar de todo lo q pasamos, sequimos siendo amigos, es increíble q hayamos conocido tantas personas nuevas y haber presenciado tantas muertes en solo 2 años. Yoh nació con un objetivo pero se fue para cumplir su sueño de vivir en paz, en cambio Hao, nació con una obseción y se fue siguiendo a su corazón._

Anna: "Ya vamonos."

Todos: En tono tranquilo y triste, "Si…"

_A veces cuando veo a hanna y veo la cara de su padre en el, siento q voy a llorar, por q recuerdo todos los momentos hermosos q pase junto a Yoh y tb todas las cosas lindas q me decía Hao, el día en q ellos se marcharon para q el mundo vuelva a estar en paz. Recuerdo todos los besos q tanto me gustaban y me pregunto si es verdad q siguen a mi lado. _

Anna: Mirando a hanna, "Bueno vamos a tu nuevo hogar."

Ryu lloraba abrazando fuerte a Lyserg. Fausto y Eliza les entregaban a Jun y Pilita paquetes de comida para el camino, y manta hablaba muy animadamente con Horo horo sobre como hanna crecería y sería como su padre y cuando se enojara tendria la actitud de anna y la risa irónica de Hao, pero más q nada, q nunca dejarian q perdiera el recuerdo de Yoh, aunq nunca lo haya conocido. Le contarian todas las aventuras y desgracias q pasaron en esos dos años.

_Prefiero no pensar en eso, debo concentrarme en cumplir mi promesa. No volver atrás, y empezar una nueva vida junto a mi hijo._

Empieza a caminar hacia las puertas q dan al avión, las puertas se abren.

_La tristeza olvidare, mi corazón jamás daré, ya, lo he decidido. _Las puertas se cierran.

"_En el espejo se refleja un perfil  
Al verte hoy mi corazón entristece y rompe  
Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mi  
Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre _

_Deseo que imagine  
Sueños que yo forjé  
Se quedaran aquí en mi corazón  
Palabras que pensé  
jamás te las diré  
no hay ilusión ( no hay ilusión )  
yo lo se ( yo lo se )  
sufriré ( sufriré )_

_Mi dolor superare  
La vida seguirá  
Atrás no volveré   
Empezare de nuevo a vivir _

La tristeza olvidare  
Mi corazón jamás daré  
Ya lo e decidido"

By: Coolwater


End file.
